Rescue Me
by tfdias
Summary: Sequel to "Forbidden Fruit". After the car accident, Fitz and Olivia's relationship gets trouble. Tragedy strikes them as they fight to continue their journey together, handling any obstacles that might stand in their way. Rated M for language and content.
1. Scared

**AN: WARNING: This is part two of a previous story. If you have not already read Forbidden Fruit, do not start this story. You will be completely lost and will have missed out on a simply amazing story (:**

****** Here it is folks! Chapter one! The sequel. I would like to welcome all the newcomers and give special thanks to those that are returning! The support from Forbidden Fruit has truly inspired me to keep going with this story. I promise, I love writing it as much as you guys love reading it. Comments, reviews, and suggestions are appreciated it. I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Four months. Four months of waiting. Four months of coming into the hospital with high hopes and leaving heartbroken. Four months of nurses running in and out of the room. Four months of doctors wanting tests to be run. Four months of seeing her, laying there with needles and tubes. Four months of not being able have conversations with her, to see her smile, to hear her laugh, to make love to her. Four months of sitting by her bedside everyday waiting for her to wake up from her coma. Four months of feeling guilty. Four months.

If only he had paid more attention to the road. If only he had let her drive. If only he had went without her. If only, if only. Millions of these thoughts had went through his mind in the past four months. He couldn't help it. He felt like he had done this to her. If he would have never met her, he would have never fell in love with her and had the intentions of taking her to meet his family. He blamed himself, and the worst part of it all was that she was completely clueless. What if she didn't even want to meet his family? Why did he take her without her knowledge? Every minute of everyday he felt nothing but regret.

* * *

He woke up in pain. His head was killing him. He touched his forehead and felt a cool sensation. He looked in his palm and all he saw was blood. _"What the fuck?"_, he said to himself. And then it hit him. He remembered. He lifted his head off the steering wheel and looked up through the shattered windshield. He saw red, white, yellow, and blue lights flashing everywhere. He heard the voices surrounding the car, yelling.

"He's up! He's up! Sir, are you okay? We need you to stay calm, okay? You've been in a pretty bad wreck. Who is this in the car with you?"

He panicked. She was in the car with him, and if they had to ask him who she was, then it meant she was unconscious, or worse. He looked over to his right, and there she was. Slumped over in the front seat with her arms still crossed. Her head had hit the airbag compartment and blood was all over the dashboard. Shards of glass were in her hair. She looked lifeless.

"Olivia!", he screamed out, hoping that she would hear him. No response. He screamed out her name again. Still, no response. He leaned over to her, feeling the soreness ripping through his body. He touched her face. It felt cold. He was praying it was because of the air conditioning vent blowing in her direction. "Olivia", his voice cracking, "baby, please". The only words he could get out before he lost himself in his tears. He could hear the officers and the paramedics calling out to him. Every time one reached for him, he swatted them away. She looked so small and so broken sitting next to him and all he wanted to do was hold her in his arms.

* * *

He was being rushed through the halls of the emergency room on a stretcher. He could hear all the doctors and nurses around him screaming out orders. "Is she okay? Is Olivia okay? Is my girlfriend okay? Please!", he screamed out to whoever was pushing him. "Sir, we know you're worried about your girlfriend, but we have to get you checked out first. She will be in the best hands", the nurse above him said, trying to persuade him.

* * *

He wakes up in a hospital bed. He's freaking out. Why is he alone? Where is Olivia? He needs Olivia! He buzzes in a nurse, and she appears before him. "Hello, Mr...Grant", she says looking over his charts, "how can I help you?"

"My girlfriend. Olivia. Olivia Pope. Where is she? Is...is she...", he doesn't have the courage to ask.

"No, no sir she's not", she answers him, knowing he's too scared to get the words out of his mouth. "Ms. Pope is in critical condition. All of the impact from the crash hit her directly. She has a broken leg and arm, lots of bruising, cuts and scrapes. Some brain swelling as well, since she suffered a huge blow to the head. She's in surgery now, and has been for the past few hours, and we will then transport her to the ICU. She hasn't gained consciousness since she's been here and the doctors are more than likely going to put her into a medically-induced coma. She's banged up, but she is alive sir. You, on the other hand, are okay. Just a deep laceration to the forehead which took and fifty stitches and some cuts from the flying glass, but you should be okay. By tomorrow morning we will be releasing you."

"And the other car?", he asked her quietly.

"The driver died at the scene sir. Apparently, he was out enjoying the holiday", she said sarcastically. His alcohol level was very high and some cocaine and marijuana were found in his vehicle."

"_Son of a bitch"_, he though to himself. _"The bastard had been driving under the influence of not only alcohol, but drugs too? Piece of shit. I would have killed him if he didn't die already"_

"Is there anyone you would like to call? Friends? Family? For you or Olivia?"

Who was he supposed to have called? Who could he tell about what happened? Everyone would have to know where he was taking her. What if she didn't make it? Everyone would hate him.

"Umm..there's a few friends you can call for her. She doesn't have family. My family is here in town. We were on our way to see them. They must be worried sick. Did you find our cellphones? All of the numbers are in there.." The nurse nodded her head, leaving the room after telling him that she was going to look for their belongings.

It wasn't long before the nurse returned, carrying both of their cellphones, his wallet, and her clutch. She handed the items to him and he went through both phones, reading off the numbers of the people he wanted to be notified. He made sure that Abby and Quinn were to be called first, and then his family members. She left him again, letting him know that he should get some rest while people were contacted.

He laid in the bed, in pain, but more scared for Olivia. He went to her phone, looking through her pictures. He didn't feel comfortable about invading her privacy, but he needed to see her face for what it was, in case there was any permanent damage...or death. He scrolled through the pictures, his heart warming at pictures of her smiling by herself, some with her and her friends, and others with him. He thought about her and prayed that she would make it through this, that they would make it through this, or he'd never forgive himself. He cried to himself, slowly drifting off to sleep.


	2. Good Intentions

**AN: So, there it goes. We left off at the end of Forbidden Fruit with Olivia and Fitz getting into a car accident, and we now know Olivia has been in a coma for a few months, with Fitz getting out with barely a scratch. But, we all know Olitz is the endgame, so FEAR NOT! lol**

**jetes: thank you for possibly pointing out something to me. im not sure if i misunderstood your review, but in case i didnt (and i messed up your view of the story because i forgot to put a timestamp), it starts with him four months after the accident, and after the first break its him at the accident scene and onward. The story will continue this way, starting from the past and continuing on to the future of the story, which is where Fitz has been waiting. I hope the chapter (or this note) didnt confuse you lol.  
also, special thanks to evoria for her words of encouragement and suggestions. please dont feel anyway if i do not directly respond to you guys' comments. i do read ALL of them and take them all into consideration. YOU GUYS ARE TRULY THE BEST!  
**

**Here it goes, chapter 2! I hope you all enjoy! (:**

* * *

**The Next Morning**

He's awake. He had been asleep for over twelve hours, but he was still extremely exhausted. Nurses and doctors came in the room several times that night; pricking him with needles, giving him huge pills to swallow, and changing the bandage for the gash on his forehead. He kept drifting into sleep, only to be woken up again, and then laying there worrying about Olivia until he was able to fall back asleep.

"Good morning Mr. Grant", the nurse from the night before exclaimed as she walked into the room. "You seem much better this morning. Is there anything I can do for you? Open the windows? Bring you some breakfast?", she smiled, looking over her charts.

"Olivia, is she okay?", was all he said.

"She survived the surgeries and they placed her in the ICU about 4:00 this morning. The doctor did end up putting her into the coma. But yes, she is okay."

"How long will she.."

"We never know, sir. Could be hours, days, weeks, months..or even longer. We never know. We just have to sit and wait and see when she is well enough to wake up on her own. I can tell you that the doctors have no doubt that she will wake up. They're very sure. She's a fighter and with a partner like you fighting for her too, it's quite obvious that she will pull through", she smiled at him, hoping it would bring him some hope.

"Thank you, Ms...I'm sorry, I never got your name".

"Tanner, Amanda Tanner. Silly of me, I never introduced myself. I do apologize, Mr. Grant".

"Nice to meet you Amanda. Please, call me Fitz, Mr. Grant is my father". They laughed and he smiled at her, thankful for all her help and words of encouragement.

"Well then Fitz, it looks here like you are ready to be discharged. We'll get the doctor in here to look over everything once more and then you should be free to go. Your family has been in the waiting area for some time now, would you like for me to send them up?"

"Yes, Amanda. Please, send them up. Are Quinn and Abby here as well? Has anyone seen Olivia? Will I be able to see her? When can I see her?"

"Abby and Quinn have been waiting along with your family. Everyone's a bit shaken up, but we have assured them that everything should be just fine. As for Olivia, you can see her later on tonight. Let us just make sure you are taken care of first. I know it's not what you want to hear right now, but please do not forget you are our priority as well".

"Thank you, I understand. Please, do me a favor and tell my parents I would like to see Abby and Quinn first." She looked at him with a confused face, before he continued. "I'm awake, my family can see me. They can spend time with me and talk to me. But Olivia, she's not awake. We don't know when she will be. Those are her friends, her best friends. They need someone to let them know everything is okay. I want to see them first."

Her heart nearly broke at the sight of someone so generous, so sweet, so caring. _"Why can't all men be like him?"_, she thought to herself. _"And those eyes, just gorgeous..."_ "As you wish Mr. Gr- Fitz, I will send them up to you shortly", she responded, walking away from the room.

* * *

About a half an hour later, Fitz heard a light tapping on the door. "Come in", he groaned out. The door opened slowly and in walked Abby and Quinn. He stared at them and he could tell they had been crying. Abby's hair was in a messy ponytail, Quinn's hair was in a loose braid. Both women had on pajamas and covered up in sweaters. He knew that they were distraught; the faces he had seen when he met them were covered in makeup and full of joy. Now, before him stood what seemed like the two saddest people in the world.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry", he said, tears welling in his eyes.

"Fitz, it's not your fault", Quinn spoke up first.

"Don't you dare be sorry!", Abby said, angrily. "We don't blame you for anything. Do NOT blame yourself. You're a good man Fitzgerald, and you're the greatest thing that has ever happened to Olivia. You did not do this to her, so don't be sorry."

"I am sorry. I did do this to her. I wanted to surprise her to meet my parents. She was so mad at me that I wouldn't tell her where we were going. I thought it was funny that she was overreacting. I was being selfish. I could have told her. What if she wasn't ready to go? She would have never been in the car. I did this to her. What if she doesn't make it? The last thing I'll have of her was her being upset at me and me thinking it was funny."

The girls couldn't respond. They were crying. They couldn't believe that he was taking her to see his parents, to meet his family. They couldn't believe that something that was supposed to be so joyous ended in such a horrible way. They couldn't believe that he would feel so guilty, that he worried so much about her.

"Fitz, stop it. Think about it. Your memory of her should not be of her being upset, it should be of her being worthy enough to meet your family. Accidents happen all the time and it's not your fault. Being mad at yourself will only make you weak. We need you to be strong. Olivia needs you to be strong", Quinn said to him, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Olivia would kick your ass if she saw you crying like this! Hell, she'd kick all of out asses!", Abby said, causing the three of them to erupt in laughter.

"She would, wouldn't she?", he laughed for the first time since the day before. He needed it.

"She would! Now, we're going to leave you because your family is dying to see you and I'm pretty sure your mother gave us the death glare as we left them in the waiting room. Don't beat yourself up about it Fitz. We're praying for you and Liv", Abby said as she grabbed Quinn's arm, pulling her out of the room. "Goodbye Fitz!", Quinn yelled out, as she was dragged out into the hallway.

He smiled. He was grateful that Olivia had those two as friends. They were right, it wasn't his fault. Accidents do happen and he couldn't beat himself up. He had to be strong for the both of them if he ever wanted her to wake up soon.


	3. Don't Leave Me Alone

**AN: Hahaha! I absolutely love everyone's reaction to Amanda. It's like she's another Mellie or something. So funny. You guys, the hiatus is almost over! I'm so excited! I made sure I wasn't scheduled to close! lol. And how about all the pregnancy rumors about Kerry? I've honestly been feeling like she was pregnant from her secret wedding was exposed (I'm horrible, I know, but I've shamelessly been on team Terry since day one. the wedding broke my heart! lol :/) But anyway, I saw some article about it not being her husband's child! Lawd, these people are crazyyyy! We'll all see in a few months, i suppose, even though she really does seem to be showing (and hiding). And the season 3 promo! Lawd! I love Olitz. This has absolutely nothing to do with the story lol! But I hope you all enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

"Oh Fitzy!", Marsha cried out walking into the room, followed by the rest of the family. "Look what they've done to you!"

"Mom, please..", he said, trying to keep her from crying. "I'm fine, a little shaken up, but I'm fine. Please, relax".

"Fine! Shaken up! You're lying in a hospital bed! You have a bandage across your forehead!", she exclaimed, clearly past the point of calming down.

"Marsha, please, calm down. If he says he's fine, then he's surely okay", Anthony interjected. "Fitz, please excuse your mother. They've had us downstairs for hours and no one has told us anything. We're all just a little confused, that's all".

"I asked them not to say anything Dad". He knew hell was about to break loose once he told his family that he had specifically told the nurses to not disclose any information to them.

"And why on earth would you do that Fitzgerald?!", his voice taut, forgetting that he was trying to calm his wife only a few seconds ago.

"Dad..", he began before getting cut off.

"Dad nothing! Why in the hell would you call us here to have us sit in a waiting room for nearly twelve hours, the have the nerve to ask that two women, who are complete strangers to us, be sent in to see you first. Fitzgerald, what in the fuck were you thinking? How selfish could you be? Why would you want to keep information from us?!"

"Because his girlfriend was in the car with him.", everyone in the room turned their heads to Kelly's direction. Fitz looked at her, confused and puzzled on how she even knew. "His girlfriend, Olivia, was in the car. The passenger's seat. She was hit head on. They have her in the ICU. She's in a coma."

"Kellz, how..how did you...", he tried to ask her.

"I heard the nurses talking. They said you were on your way to the party and a drunk driver ran the light. They said you worried about her the whole time. You refused treatment until they had to drug you", she was now trying to hold the sobs in between words, as Brandon and Sean hugged her to comfort her.

"Fitz, sweety, is this true?", Marsha asked him, no longer upset, but now saddened.

He shook his head yes, fighting to hold back the tears in his eyes. "Mom...", he choked on the word as he began crying. She walked over to the bed, holding him, letting him rest his head on her chest, as his tears overtook him. "Oh Fitz. You were bringing her to meet us. My baby, I'm so sorry", the guilt overtaking her as she began crying with him.

"Is she alright?", Brandon asked softly, on the other side of the room, still huddled up with Kelly and Sean.

"I don't know. She..she got all the damage. I got a cut on the forehead and she's in a coma. They don't know when she'll wake up. It's possible she won't. They're discharging me today and all I can think of is if they'll ever get to do the same for her".

"Fitz, she'll be okay", Sean spoke up, finally understanding what his brother must have been going through.

"Fitzy, we're so sorry this happened. And here I was getting upset and this poor girl is in here clinging on to her life. Please, please forgive us", Marsha begged, ashamed at herself and for the actions of the family.

"Son, whatever it is that needs to be done, you tell those doctors to do it. You make sure that she makes it out of here alive. No matter the cost. We'll pay for it".

"Dad, you don't have to. I wouldn't dare ask".

"Are you kidding me? Fitz, this girl, your girlfriend, is in a hospital ICU bed. Granted we don't know her, but if she was good enough for you to want to introduce her to us, she must have been important to you. So she's important to us. Kelly, Brandon, and Sean, go get a nurse from the station. I want her moved to a private section of the hospital. Constant nurse care and attention. Nobody goes in or out of that room unless they have been approved. The finest doctors and specialists to cater to her needs and treatments. I don't want anyone that isn't the best of the best, the cream of the crop, near her. And make sure no one gives you no for an answer!"

He couldn't believe his father. He couldn't believe his family. They were standing by him and even looking out for Olivia. They were making sure Olivia was okay. The love of his life was going to be okay. He couldn't be more thankful.

"Mom, Dad. Thank you so much. I don't know how I would ever make it up to you".

"Nonsense, Fitzgerald", Anthony said.  
"Oh sweety, we wouldn't have it any other way." Marsha smiled at her son, wiping a tear away from his cheek.

The family sat together, chatting and joking. Fitz told his family about Olivia; Kelly yelling out that she knew it all along, which of course made everyone laugh. He never made it to the party, but the family brought it to him. He enjoyed their company for a few hours before they left to get some sleep at the hotel. They had decided to extend their stay for another week, making sure that Fitz would be okay once he was released, as well as being their for him as he waited for Olivia's condition to get better.

* * *

He had only been inside her for a few seconds before she raised her arms to his chest to stop him.

"Livvie, what's wrong", he said, sure that she had either instantly lost the mood or he was hurting her.

"Nothing. I just..wanna be on top". He smiled at her, relieved that she was okay. How was it that she looked so innocent and sounded so sweet in the middle of them having sex. He gave her a soft kiss, before pulling out of her and rolling over so he was laying on his back.

She got off of her back, walking across the bed as she positioned herself on top of him. She wasn't ready to take him just yet, opting to have a little fun first. She leaned over, curling her tongue in his ear as she ran her hands across his chest. "How bad do you want me?", her voice sultry as she whispered in his ear, grinding her core on his lower stomach. She could feel his heart beating faster and him trying to move his hips so he could come in contact with her center. "I said, how bad do you want me?", moving her body up higher.

"Bad. Baby, I want you so fucking bad. Please, let me have it". She was teasing him. He was so turned on, his cock begging to be inside of her.

She kissed him, slowly moving herself back down his body, until she was right above his member. She rocked her hips back and forth, rubbing her wetness along his shaft and she heard his release a soft groan. "Livvie..baby..", he begged. She loved hearing him plead for her and it made her so horny, knowing she was the one in control.

She propped herself up on her knees on both sides of his body, hovering her middle above him. She reached down, taking him into her hands. She massaged him slowly, playing close attention to his tip. She watched him grow even harder in her hands, surprised that the condom was still able to hold him without breaking. She slowly rubbed him between her slit, teasing them both. "Please", his whispered, and she knew he couldn't take it any longer. She positioned him to her opening, slowly sliding herself down his member. She took all of him in, the both of them letting go a gasp when she had him buried to the hilt. She sat still, allowing herself to adjust to him. No matter how many times she had taken him before, her body was always shocked at his length and girth whenever he entered her.

"Baby, you gotta move. You're killing me here", he mumbled out. As much as she wanted to hear him beg for it, she couldn't deny the fact that she needed him just as bad as he needed her. She rocked herself him, back and forth, slowly. She leaned over to kiss him and the new position had him in the perfect angle to hit her spot. "You like it baby?", she asked, looking him dead in the eye while she kept her pace. He could barely speak. Feeling her walls holding him in place as she rocked above him was pure bliss. "Mmm", was all he could get out. "Is it good baby?", she was now rolling her hips in circles. "God, so good. You feel so fucking good". He was biting his lip, trying to hide that fact that she had the best of him and it was nearly impossible for him to contain himself.

The sound of his praises and the image of him biting his lips so hard had her body on fire. She stopped moving, changing her position so that she was balancing on the tip of her toes, her hands on his chest for extra support. She lifted herself up, withdrawing him from her slowly before she slammed down on him. His head flew back on the pillow, a guttural groan coming from his lips. She withdrew him again, before he heard her say, "Fitz, watch me fuck you".

He opened his eyes, and stared at her. No longer did she looked sweet and innocent. Her face was hard; determined. She was in full control and she wanted him to know it. He lifted his head so that he could so see where their bodies connected. She slid back down him again and the sight of him disappearing inside her drove him insane. She kept the same pace, withdrawing him fully and taking him whole again. She looked at him, staring at their bodies coming together. The look of ecstasy on his face made her knees go weak.

Her thighs burned and she could barely hold herself up anymore. She moved around, settling herself back on her knees, leaning back as she supported herself with her hands behind her. She continued riding him. picking up the pace.

"Uhh, baby. It's so wet. So tight. Damn Liv, keep fucking me", he moaned out beneath her, placing his hands on her waist to hold her in place. "Fuck", she whispered out; his hold on her hips made it possible for him to hit her spot every time she moved.

He loved this side of her, it drove him crazy seeing how sexy she was when she took the lead. He knew it would be a matter of time before he was ready to let himself go, but he refused to do so without bringing her to ecstasy first. He let go of her waist with one hand, sucking his thumb before he gently pressed it into her clit.

"Ohh, Fitz!", she screamed, still sliding up and down his pole. He started rubbing small circles into her nerve bundle, her wetness now increasing. He watched as he slid in and out of her, going in and coming out soaked with her nectar. "Mmm, yes baby, so wet for me, you're gonna make me come", he gritted through he teeth, as he pressed into her clit harder.

She couldn't control the waves of shock cruising through her body. His finger was an added bonus, bringing her closer and closer. She leaned up so her body was straight, taking her breasts into her hands. She kneaded them, squeezing her nipples as she felt her orgasm build. He leaned off the bed so he was now in a sitting position, one hand still on her waist and the other still teasing her clit. He took her nipple into his mouth, lightly nibbling on it before he began sucking it hard. "Oooohhh, babyyy, I'm gonna come. Oh Fitz, I'm gonna fucking come!", she moaned out, gripping on to him tighter.

He moved his hand from her center, hearing her gasp in disappointment, and placed it back on her waist. He held her in place as he thrusted his hips upward, meeting her thrusts downward. She screamed his name, digging her nails into his back as he pounded into her.

"Bab..ohh...I'm...JESUS! Fitz, ohhhh, harder, baby harder", she tried to get the words out, but the feeling taking over her body made it impossible.

"Livvie, don't stop moving, I'm almost there", he responded, moving one hand behind her back as the other found its way to massage her breasts.

One sudden thrust. One sudden thrust on his behalf was all it took to send them both flying over the edge. Their moans filled the room; him groaning loudly and her panting his name. They hit their peak at the same time, both of their bodies going limp as he fell back on the bed and she fell forward on top of him. Their breaths were heavy as they tried to grasp their composure.

"That was..."

"Amazing. God, so fucking amazing".

"Fitz, I love you so much."

"Baby, I love you too", he said, placing soft kisses on her neck, while they tried to settle down.

"If I'm ever dumb enough to try and leave you, don't be dumb enough to make me".

"What?", he said, looking at her like she was crazy.

"Don't make me leave you. Fight for me. Let me know you want me to stay. Beg for me, plead for me. Put your pride to the side and cry if you have to. If I'm ever stupid enough to try and leave you, remind me that I'll never find better".

"Liv..."

"Look, I know I'm hot headed and stubborn and sometimes childish. But, sometimes I need someone to bring me down to earth. I need that person to be you."

"Baby, are you okay? Is something wrong?", he's now feeling worried. "Did I do something? Are you leaving me?"

"No. I just felt like I needed to tell you. Just in case. You're a good man. I don't deserve you. I fuck shit up. Don't let me fuck this up."

"Olivia, baby, you're perfect. I don't deserve you. Don't let ME fuck us up", he leaned in, taking her lips into his. They kissed tenderly, sealing the promise of their fate. "I love you and I wouldn't dream of letting you leave me", he pulled away, tucking a loose peace of hair behind her hair as she caressed her face. "Let's continue this in the shower?", he asked her, smiling from ear to ear. "Sure", she poked him in the chest, giggling as she ran off to the shower.

* * *

The last time they had sex. The last time their bodies had connected. It was crazy how it was only hours before the accident. Her telling him not to let her leave him. It made so much sense now. His dream brought him to reality; it was a sign. He had to fight for her. He immediately woke up, the idea fresh on his brain, and saw Amanda in the room staring at him.

"It seems like someone was dreaming well", she said, tilting her head in his very obvious erection. "Dreams of Olivia, I hope", she giggled.

"Amanda, I'm sorry. So inappropriate."

"Fitz, it's perfectly fine. I've been here for five years, trust me, a little wet dream is nothing to be ashamed of. You're only human. The doctor won't be able to make up to you because he's stuck in surgery, but he says that all is clear and you're free to go. Just meet me at the nurse's station, when you're more appropriate, and you can sign the discharge papers". She winked at him, walking away from the room,

"If that's what he's working with, let's hope that she'll never wake up", she mumbled to herself when she was sure it wasn't possible for him to hear her.


	4. Snake In The Garden

He swings his legs over the side of the bed, one by one. He steps down on the floor, slowly so he doesn't make himself lightheaded. He stands tall. It might seem like a minor step, but because of what he's been through in such little time, it feels like the biggest step in the world. Before, he was confined to a mechanical bed, with sheets that someone else had probably been laying in prior to his arrival at the hospital. Now, he was free. Now, he was one step closer to her.

He slowly walked into the bathroom, freshening up before his departure from the hospital. Once his teeth were clean and his breath was fresh (oh, he checked), he made sure that not a hair was out of place. Because his clothes from the day before were covered in blood, he had requested that Kelly had gone to the house to bring him a change of clothes. She returned, bringing him some sweats and tee, complimenting him on the fact that Olivia's underwear was still strewn about the bedroom floor, from their rendezvous the morning before.

_**"I knew something had you keeping her from us. Please remind me to ask her some of her tricks", she laughed, walking away.**_

He smiled and shook his head at the memory, but Kelly was absolutely right. Olivia had what she called "lazy love", and she often sang a song of the same name to Fitz after their lovemaking. He remembered how one morning she had walked into the bathroom to freshen up, walking back into the bedroom with a hairbrush for a mic, screaming out the words to the song off-key. He reminded himself that he needed to go find it and purchase it from iTunes, as he continued to get dressed.

He finally exited his room, rearing his head around the corner in search of the nurses' station. He saw a desk with a few women and two men in scrubs, some with stethoscopes around their necks, others without, and assumed that was what he was looking for. He walked up to the desk, inquiring about his discharge papers, and a nurse with a hell of an attitude handed him a clipboard before mumbling something under her breath. He had finished signing everything and was about to walk away, when Amanda popped up out of nowhere.

"Shit, Amanda, you scared me! I was just about to leave!"

"Really? Why the rush? There's about twenty minutes left of visiting hours, would you like to see Olivia before you go?"

"Seriously?", his face lit up like a million light bulbs.

"Sure, follow me!", she said, leading him to the direction of the ICU. She purposely added a little sway to her hips, hoping he would notice, but when she turned around around to see if she caught his attention, his head was buried in his phone.

"Ugh! Stupid iPhones!", she mumbled.

"Huh, did you say something?", he could of sworn he heard her speak, but he was unable to hear what she said.

"I said, don't you just love iPhones?", quickly able to catch herself.

"Oh, yeah, I guess..", he continued his focus on the touch screen, as she rolled her eyes.

"We're here! Now, normally we wrap up the visits ten minutes ahead of time, but because of the circumstances AND because you're such a sweetheart, I'll give you the full fifteen minutes. You can go ahead in, I'll stand watch in the hallway". He shook his head in approval, walking into the room and closing the door behind him.

* * *

He gasped at the sight that greeted him. She laid in the bed, her eyes closed. Machines with different lights and sounds surrounded her, with a number of tubes leading from them to the sites on her body. He walked closer and he choked on his tears when he saw what she looked like. She had a cast on her right arm and right leg, both slightly elevated in the air to help decrease the swelling. There were cuts and bruises all over her body, a bandage on her head at the site where the surgeons must have went through to stop the brain bleed. She even had tubes coming out of her mouth.

"Livvie..", he whispered, caressing her cheek in the only spot that seemed to not have been bruised. "Baby, I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry this happened to you. It should have been me Liv, it should have been me", he continued caressing her, hoping for some kind of response. She looked so small, so broken, so lifeless. She looked like an angel, sleeping so peacefully. Even under all the scars and bandages, she was still the most beautiful girl in the world. He just stood there, staring at her.

He took her left hand in his, rubbing his fingers on her ring finger, before he brought her palm to his lips, kissing it softly. "Baby, you told me to never let you leave me. To fight for you. I will find every doctor, every nurse, every surgeon that could make you better. You _WILL_ make it out of here alive. You _WILL_ fully recover. Olivia, don't you dare leave me. Don't you _DARE_ fucking leave me on this earth without you. I couldn't survive. I would kill myself to be with you. So you, Olivia Carolyn Pope, you wake up! You wake up so we can be together, so we can continue our lives together. So we can have our five kids and grow old together. So you could turn me over so I don't get bedsores, so I can give you everything you ever dreamed of. Livvie, please don't leave me!", his body shook as his tears soaked his face. He knew she couldn't hear him, but a part of him believed that the words would somehow reach her soul.

* * *

She softly knocked on the door to let him know his fifteen minutes were up. She opened the door, walking into the room, where she saw him crying hysterically. She took it upon herself to seize the opportunity, praising herself for walking in at the perfect timing. She took him into her arms, leaning his head down on her shoulder, softly rubbing his back.

"Oh Fitz, there there hun. No need to worry, everything will be quite alright", she whispered into his ear. She got a whiff of his cologne, _"God, he smells so good"_, she continued rubbing his back. He hugged her back, needing some sort of comfort. He saw it as something innocent, a friendly person comforting someone who was obviously in pain. But Amanda, oh Amanda, she saw it as something else. _"God, his arms. His body. My God!"_, she squeezed him tighter.

He had finally pulled himself together, realizing he had been hugging Amanda for too long. He laughed to himself, knowing that if Olivia were awake, she would surely be giving them both a pretty evil eye. He loosened from the embrace, lifting his head up, and wiping the tears that remained on his face.

"Thank you Amanda, for the extra time to see her, for helping me calm down, for being so nice to me. Thank you for everything."

"Fitz, it's truly my pleasure. Please, don't waste your breath thanking me. I should be thanking you, for being so open with me", she grinned at him.

"I should be going. I'll come and see her tomorrow. Hopefully we'll run into each other again".

"Of course!", she smiled at him, _"You're damn right we will..."_

* * *

Home. He's finally home. But, it doesn't feel like home. It feels empty. It's full of things, both his and hers. But it's so empty. She's not there. Her light usually brightens the room. Her laughter fills each room with joy. Without her, it's so empty and so dark. He lays his keys on the counter, walking into the kitchen. He opens the fridge, just staring in it. He's hungry, but he can't eat. He knows he won't be in the mood to eat. So he just stares, letting the cool air hit him while he thinks about her.

He finally closes the door, dragging himself up the stairs into the bedroom. Her clothes and shoes are scattered everywhere, and he can remember her trying on a million things before she found the right outfit, like she always does. He always found it so cute that she was so indecisive about what to wear when she looked absolutely amazing in anything she wore. He picks everything up from the floor, placing anything he thought was dirty into the hamper, folding and hanging up the rest.

He walks over to the bed, diving face-first into the middle. He snuggles his face into the pillow that he landed on; it smells like her. A tear runs down his cheek. What is he going to do without her? He grabs the pillow, hugging it to his chest, as he slips into a slumber.

* * *

He arrives at the hospital early the next morning. His face looks like it had been hit with a ton of bricks, his eyes bloodshot red. He couldn't get an ounce of sleep. He was so used to her being in his arms, his nose nuzzling in her hair as she snored softly. It had been the first time in over six months that he had slept without her. It was something he could never get used to.

He walked into the conference room, where a hospital board meeting was being held in honor of his father's request for Olivia's private room. He was grateful to see a familiar face, and made his way to the seat next to it.

"Good morning Fitz, how are you today?"

"I okay, I guess. How are you Amanda? How is Livvie?"

"I'm fine, thanks for asking. And she's fine. Same condition. Nothing better, nothing worse", she smiled at him, trying to hide the fact that she was fuming on the inside._ "Could he have waited a few seconds before asking about her? Sheesh!"_

The hospital chief called the meeting to order. He addressed the request that was made, stating that he had approved it. He did warn Fitz that the price for all of the extra work and special care would run a pretty penny, stating that he was willing to do anything for the great Anthony Grant. And of course, he asked the question Fitz had gotten for years, why he was the Third when his father was named Anthony. "It's his stage name sir", he laughed with the chief, wondering what the hell this had to do with Olivia.

The chief continued the meeting, eventually reading off the list of names of the hospital personnel that were assigned to Olivia's care. Fitz was happy that Amanda's name was on the list, he trusted her with his care and only hoped she would do the same for Olivia.

_"Yes!"_, she exclaimed inside her head. Being on this case was like the golden path to Fitz's heart. She would more than likely see him whenever he came in, which would be pretty much everyday. If he needed updates, she would give it to him; if he needed some company, she would sit with him; and if he had another episode like the night before, she would be right there to comfort him.

"This is perfect, isn't it Amanda?!"

She shook her head yes, saying to herself, _"Just perfect indeed!"._

* * *

**AN: I absolutely know how much you guys hate Amanda, but we will be seeing more of her! You guys really crack me up with your reactions to her! There's always gonna be a rumble in the jungle! Amanda is the rumble this time. We'll see how close she gets to Fitz later on. I can totally see how you guys would act if you all were Olivia and there was an Amanda Tanner on the loose tryna get cozy with your Fitz lol. Hope you all enjoyed! and the song mentioned was "Lazy Love" by Ne-Yo. (:**


	5. Reality Check

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry this chapter took so long, it took me awhile to figure out where I was going and I have to do a LOT of rewriting and rearranging. This was probably my hardest chapter to right and I'm still not 100% happy with it. Nonetheless, just some filler! And yes, this story goes from past to present, again, I am sorry for the confusion. I don't know why I'm not a fan of timestamps lol. I'm sorry I haven't been able to reply to your reviews, but the website has been acting tricky the past few days and half the time I'm unable to see them at all :/ Anyways, I hope you all enjoy the chapter, Scandal's finally back tomorrow! (((((:**

* * *

For the next few days, his family catered to his every need. Fitz was never the one to like being fussed over, and everyone knew it, but Marsha refused to let him lift a finger. The family checked out of the hotel the morning of the board meeting, deciding it would be better to stay in Fitz's guest rooms until it was time for them to return home. Marsha took over the household, making sure everyone had a specific duty they tended to. Brandon and Sean were responsible for the upkeep of the house: mowing the lawn, tending to the garden, taking out the garbage and bringing in the groceries that Kelly was responsible for buying. Besides groceries, Kelly was responsible for the laundry and the light cleaning. Anthony was focused on speaking with doctors, handling the payments for the bills that were already coming in, and working on finding Fitz a new car since his was totaled in the accident. Marsha focused on the cooking of meals and trying to lighten Fitz's mood.

It was apparent he was in mild depression. He barely slept at night, tossing and turning, and Kelly was sure that she had heard him crying in the middle of the night a few times. Because of his lack of sleep at night, he would lay in bed all day. He was quiet as a mouse and you wouldn't believe anyone was actually in the room unless you heard the bathroom toilet flush. He wasn't present at meal time and he hadn't touched any of the plates that Marsha saved for him at every meal.

"Did he eat today?", Kelly asked as soon as she walked through the front door with the mail.

"Nope. The food's still here. I don't know what to do anymore. He's been like this all week. We can't even get him to go see her", Marsha responded, shaking her head. The family would be going back to DC in two days and she was worried how Fitz would hold up. If this was how he was going to act while his family was there, she couldn't even begin to imagine how he was going to be once they left.

"You need to stop babying him Mom! Don't sugar coat it! He hasn't even been to see her! He's acting like he's victim when she's the one laying there. He won't even let us go see her!", she said, slamming the mail down on the counter, taking off her satchel and placing it next to the envelopes as she walked over to the stairs.

"Fitzgerald, grow up! Grow the fuck up and get outta that damn bed!", she yelled up the stairs, angry that he was acting so childish. "Have some damn respect for Olivia! Stop being a coward. Get outta that bed and go see her!"

"Kelly, you watch your mouth young lady!", Marsha scolded after her.

"Sorry Mom, but I'm so sick of this. I understand he's upset, but to just leave her there because he's guilty? He needs to get over it".

* * *

He could hear it all. The conversations everyone had about him. About her. He would lay in bed all day, just listening. He heard every word Kelly and his mother was saying. He was a coward. He couldn't face her. No matter how many times people told him it wasn't his fault, he wouldn't believe them. After he saw her laying there helpless, a new wave of guilt overtook him. He knew he was supposed to be there for her. Kelly was right, it was disrespectful. He couldn't do it. He wanted to, he needed to, but he couldn't. He was scared. He was scared that he would be in the room when she took her last breath. He was scared that he wouldn't be there when she woke up. He was absolutely terrified, and he hated himself for it. He was shaken out of his thoughts by a loud knock on the door.

"Fitzgerald, you open this door right now!". Kelly. Why did she have to be so persistent. She had no idea what he was going through. He really wanted to be left alone. "Fitz! I said open this door!", she banged harder. The sound alone was driving him crazy and he rose from the bed, hoping to get rid of her. He swung open the door.

"What?!"

"What? Seriously? Look at you! Have you even showered? This room is a mess! You're a mess! Enough is enough! I know you're my big brother, but I can't take to see this anymore. I love you too much to let you do this to yourself!"

"Kell..", he tried to speak, but his words were caught in his throat.

"Fitz, I know you're upset. But please...please. Just go take a shower. You're going to see Olivia. We're going to see Olivia. She can't do this without you."

She was right. How could he expect her to pull through when he wasn't there for her? What was he ever thinking letting his own guilt blind him from the true situation that was at hand. Olivia was alone and she needed him there for her. He needed to be there for her.

"Okay", he whispered.

"30 minutes. That's all I'm giving you before I come back up here and drag you out of this room myself!" She didn't even give him a response before she was stomping back down the stairs. He smiled to himself, so grateful that Kelly was the voice of reason.

* * *

They had gotten to the hospital an hour later and they were going through the security checkpoints when Fitz heard his name being called. He turned his head to the direction of where the voice was coming from and he saw Amanda.

"Fitz! Hey there! Where have you been? I haven't seen your name on the sign-in sheets the past few days.."

"Hey Amanda. I've been okay. Just home. I came to see Olivia today. How is she?"

_"Of course, Olivia"_, she thought to herself before answering, "Oh, yes, Olivia. She's okay."

"She's okay? That's it?", Kelly asked jumping into the conversation. "He asks you the condition of his girlfriend, who's in a coma, and all you can say is she's okay?"

"Well..umm", Amanda stuttered. _"Who the fuck does she think she is?"_

"Kelly! That was rude! Please apologize!", Fitz said, a bit upset.

"Apologize? She's her nurse! Dad paid good money to make sure Olivia was well taken care of and this woman seems much more interested in how you're doing instead of the condition of her patient."

"Kelly!"

"Ma'am, I'm sorry, I was just-"

"No need to explain yourself. I'll just go grab something from the gift shop for Olivia since it seems I'm the only one who cares about her right now", and with that, she stormed off into the direction of the gift shop.

"Amanda, I'm so sorry about that. Please excuse her. We've all had a long week. I'll make sure she never speaks to you like that again".

"Oh Fitz, it's fine. I deal with angry family members all the time. But hey, I have another patient I have to go check on. I hope you enjoy your time with Olivia", she walked off in the other direction. _"That bitch better not ever talk to me like that again if she knows what's good for her"._

* * *

Fitz finally met up with Kelly in the gift shop, finding her in the section with all of they teddy bears. "Kelly, what the hell was that about?"

"What was what about?", she was squeezing the arms of the bears, trying to find the fluffiest.

"In the lobby! With Amanda!"

"Oh that, that was nothing?"

"Really? Insulting the nurse of my girlfriend was nothing?"

"Oh wow, look who all of a sudden cares about his girlfriend", the words slipping out of her mouth before she could stop herself. She turned around and saw his facial expression on his face, knowing her words had hurt him. "Fitz, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. It's just...I don't trust her."

"Who? Amanda? How could you not trust her? You don't even know her!"

She sighs. "Look, I didn't wanna say anything. I figured maybe I was just hearing wrong. She was the nurse that I overheard speaking about Olivia. And you as well".

"Okay..and?"

"And...She was saying that it was a shame that Olivia was in coma because it clearly upset you, but it came off as if it were a shame that Olivia was in the picture at all."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Fitz, just be careful. Something about her rubs me the wrong way and it seems like she's more interested in you than her job.", she walked away towards the register with a teddy bear in hand, as Fitz replayed what she said to him over and over in his head.

* * *

He tried to swallow the knot in his throat as he walked into Olivia's room. It was quiet, and if anyone knew Olivia, you knew that quiet was never a word to describe her. She was small, but her personality was huge and she moved like a force. It pained him to see her in the position she was in. Now, She was completely the opposite, coming off meek.

He walked up to her and was glad to see that her cuts and bruises were healing well, compared to the last time he had seen her. Her arm and leg were still in their casts, but the bandage that was previously wrapped around her head had been removed. There were less tubes in the room now, and he watched as the one that did its job to aid her breathing allowed her chest to slowly rise and fall with each breathe she took. He reached out to her, pulling back a loose strand of hair as he caressed her cheek with a finger, planting a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Livvie, I miss you. I miss you so much baby. I'm sorry I haven't been here for you. I've been so selfish, so foolish. I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you while I wasn't here". He cried softly, taking her hand in his, intertwining their fingers. "I love you so much baby, I miss you and love you so much. I'll be here waiting for you as long as they let me. I refuse to let you go". He was jumped a bit when he felt a small hand rubbing his shoulders, but he calmed down when he remembered that Kelly was in the room with him.

He took his right arm, pulling Kelly towards him and laying his arm on her shoulder. "Livvie, there's someone special I would like you to meet. She reminds me of you: kind, sweet, determined, strong-willed, beautiful inside and out", he looked down at Kelly, winking and smiling at her as he hugged her closer. "Babe, this is my younger sister, Kelly. Kelly, this is Olivia".

"Hi Olivia," she whispered softly as her voice cracked, wiping a stray tear away from her face. "We've heard so much about you. Fitz speaks nothing but great things, and I can't wait for the change to get to know you personally." She sniffled as moved her left hand to wrap around Fitz's waist, using her right hand to join Fitz's on top of Olivia's. Little did they know they had an audience.

"Oh please!", Amanda whined under her breath, the sight before her was beginning to sicken her. She scoffed and gripped on to her stethoscope, quickly walking away from the room back to the direction of the nurses' station.


	6. Waiting Still

It's been weeks. Weeks of the same routine. Weeks of driving out to the hospital and coming home without her. Weeks of getting his hopes up and his world crushed. Weeks of him asking the doctors millions of questions, weeks of worrying, weeks of signing checks for hospital bills. Weeks.

His alarm wakes him up every morning, not like he sleeps much anyways, and he gets himself ready to go to the hospital. He follows the same routine: rolling over to hit the snooze button, rubbing his face in his hands, reaching for the pillow she usually sleeps on that he sprayed with her perfume and hugging it closer for a few minutes before he takes a shower and gets dressed.

His family had been long gone, returning back to DC over a month ago and he's been able to manage on his own. He returned to work, opting to send his men out in the field and staying behind at the office to do paperwork in case the hospital calls him. He can never focus on his work. His mind is constantly running on her. He continues living life without her temporarily, scared that it might end up being permanent. His family calls often, checking up on him. His mother keeps trying to convince him to let her come back and take care of him, his father constantly telling him to not lift a finger to pay any of the abundance of hospital bills, and Kelly telling him how much Olivia needs him to be strong for the both of them. He gets frequent phone calls about updates on Olivia's conditions from Abby and Quinn, who don't get to see her as often because they both decided to split up her responsibilities at work among themselves.

He was trying, at least he was trying. He told himself that over and over again. But the truth remained that he missed Olivia dearly. He missed having someone to talk to, having someone to listen to him, having someone to come to after a long day at work. He missed having someone to surprise with home-cooked meals, to goof around with, to fight for the covers in the middle of the night. He missed hearing her heels clacking on the floors on her way out the door, or hearing her hum songs in the mirror while she fixed her hair. He missed everything about her and although he saw her everyday, it was never enough to fill the void.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"Well, thats pretty much the craziness that involves my family. What about yours?". They were sitting in her dining room, taking turns picking out of each other's plates of food. It was Fitz's turn to cook and he decided to go with seafood after finding out that it was Oliva's favorite.

"I don't have a family", she said, taking a bite out of the lobster tail that he had on his plate.

"What do you mean you don't have a family?", he tried swatting her fork away. "Are they.."

"They were lawyers. They met each other at law school. They fell in love. They wanted a house full of kids, but there were some complications during my birth and my mother ended up having to get her tubes tied. Olivia Pope, the only child of Debra and Rowan Pope. They wanted me to be a lawyer. I didn't want to be a lawyer. I wanted to help our youth, to give back to the community. So, when I chose social work over pre-law, they chose to disown me. I was eighteen years old, fresh out of high school, fighting for something I believed in and my parents abandoned me. Then, I met Braxton. He was my family and now he's no longer a part of my life".

"Livvie.."

"Debra died a few years ago. She killed herself after Rowan left her. He told her he had been cheating on her for 15 years and left her for his mistress. She jumped right out of a window. I didn't go to the funeral. She killed herself because my father left her, yet she slept like a baby while her only child struggled to make a life for herself. And Rowan, he remarried and has two boys. One's 14 and one's 12. They both want to be basketball players and play for their school teams. Apparently Rowan attends all their games and represents them proudly. I couldn't even get him to attend my high school graduation. I don't have a family."

"Liv, how do you know all this?"

"Quinn knows a guy who knows a guy".

He puts his fork down, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. She leans into him, resting her head on his chest. He inhales, basking in the scent of his cologne. It soothes her. He soothes her. She nuzzles her face under his chin, he rests his chin on the top of her head. He inhales, smelling her shampoo. It smells like tropical fruit and he can never get enough of the scent. Of her scent. He rubs her back softly, letting her know that everything's okay. They continue to sit in silence.

They had moved the conversation to the couch, Olivia with a glass of wine and Fitz with a bottle of beer. The discussion had gone from family to their pre-teen and teenage years.

"I was such a geek. Oh my god, the girls in my class used to tease me so much. My parents made sure I was neatly dressed and my hair was freshly combed before I left in the morning. They made my own uniform for me: khakis or navy blue skorts and white polo shirts. I didn't even go to a uniform school! Ugh, those girls drove me crazy. And then, in high school when they were spending less time at home and more time in the office, i would leave the house extra early so I could go to Abby's and raid her closet for outfits. If I ever needed a mini skirt or a halter top, you would find all of them from the mall in Abby's closet. We taught each other how to do makeup. Those same girls that used to tease me carried my books. Not because I wanted them to, but because they wanted to please Abby. I just reaped the benefits. I would have never made it out of high school alive without Abby by my side".

"Well, I'm pretty sure I would have definitely been trying to carry your books, to please you and you only", he flashes a smile and her and she blushes. "I was a popular kid, but not really by choice. I mean, my parents were famous, so I did have a million people watching my every move. The twins soaked up the whole fame thing, and still do until this day, while I was the more reserved and quiet one. I was nerdy I guess, I had good grades and spoke up in class. I studied hard and partied never. I knew what I wanted to be in life and I went after it.."

* * *

He's sitting next to her in the hospital room, replaying scenes of them together over and over in his head. He remembers their talks about family, about school, about growing up and their plans for the future. Visiting hours are over in fifteen minutes and he gets out of his seat, wanting to say his goodbyes. He places a kiss on her cheek, letting his lips linger for a bit before he grabs his jacket and makes his way out of the room. He runs into Amanda in the hallway, who was on her way to let him know that his time was almost out for the night.

"Fitz! I was just coming to remind you of the time! I hope you have a good night! I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Yeah, thanks", he says, walking away from her as quick as possible. After Kelly discussed her concern about where Amanda's attention lies, Fitz started picking up on small things. He did notice that Amanda seemed to be very interested in him and assumed that it was just a harmless crush, but he didn't want to lead her on so he began keeping his distance.

She noticed. She noticed that he wasn't so friendly anymore, that he barely spoke two words when he saw her. She noticed how he didn't make eye contact with her and how he always hurried away whenever he saw her. It pissed her off. She walked into the room for her daily check-up of Olivia.

"Well, Ms. Pope, it seems that you're still clinging on to life. Sadly. You know Olivia, you're really making this hard for me. I can't even get him to look at me anymore. He's absorbed in you. You don't deserve him. How could you lie there and let this man wait for you day in and day out? You are such a bitch Olivia, you really are, and if I couldn't guarantee that keeping you alive would bring Fitz back here everyday, I would have killed you a long time ago".

She took some notes and looked over her charts a final time before she decided that it was time for her to move on to her next patient. "Goodnight Olivia, don't let the bed bugs bite!", she said, quietly exiting the room. Closing the door behind her and proceeding down the hallway. Had she stayed for a few seconds longer, she might not have missed the fingers on Olivia's left hand twitching.

* * *

**AN: Sorry it took so long to update this week, but I really unhappy with this chapter. I've lost my mojo with this story so it's taking me a little longer to post new chapter. This is definitely some filler and some background.**

**Anywho, HOW SHOCKED WAS EVERYONE BY THE PREMIERE? The episode was kinda blah and all over the place but I loved how things randomly kept popping up. I loved Rowan's lecturing and Fitz beating Mellie at her own game. I can't remember which fanfic it was that predicted that Fitz leaked the name but GOD I was shocked lol! Can't wait until next week! Until the next update (:**


	7. Over My Dead Body

**AN: Okay guys, so this chapter and further on will be the "present", basically it goes back to the beginning of the story, where Fitz has been waiting for four months. Thanks so much for all you guys' support and encouragement to continue the story. I might have gotten my mojo back! lol I hope you all enjoy, but I'm sure you all will (:**

* * *

She hears his voice again. She hears it everyday. He comes in and talks to her, telling her how much he misses and loves her. She smiles on the inside. Yesterday, he read her some story in the newspaper that featured her after school program. Today, he's telling her about some new client at work.

"Babe, this woman damn near wants a resort as a home. She has this "plan" of having this huge pool and backyard, with palm trees and lights everywhere. She wants a man-made cave under the house and her own valet garage for when she has parties. I'm surprised she didn't want us to build her a lobby and provide her with concierge service!"

He sounds frustrated and she wants nothing more than to reach out to him and calm him down. But she can't. No matter how close he is to her, he always feels a million miles away. She doesn't understand. She randomly opens her eyes every once in awhile and calls out his name. But he isn't there. He's never there. No one's ever there. She can never figure out where she is because after a few seconds of opening her eyes, she falls unconscious again. It happens often, with the periods of her being awake becoming longer, but they're never long enough.

His voice isn't the only voice she hears. She hears other people talking too. Not too her, but about her. She hears a woman sometimes too and she's almost certain she heard the woman say that she would have killed her. Who is this woman?

* * *

He can't believe that it's been four months already. He's trying his best to hold on and wait for her, but it's getting harder and harder every single day. The doctors tell him that her condition has improved significantly and that she could be waking up any day soon. He can barely get himself to leave her side, in fear of him missing her waking up.

It's 8:40 and visiting hours will be over soon. If he wants to make it out of the room and avoid Amanda for the night, he has to leave within the next five minutes. He gathers himself and stands up to walk closer to her. He's holding her hand and rubbing her palm across his cheek. He can't wait until he will be able to feel her do it again.

"Livvie baby, the doctors say you should be waking up soon. I can't wait for you to come back to me. I miss you so much. I will wait for you as long as I have to Olivia, I would wait for you forever".

He's leaving her again and it breaks his heart every time. He's managed to get out the hospital undetected by Amanda yet again. He's driving home, with Olivia on his mind. He's pulling into the driveway and his cellphone begins to ring.

* * *

He's running. He tosses his car keys to the complimentary valet attendant, not even bothering to stop and speak with the person he has left responsible for his car. His feet barely hit the ground before they're off in the air again, carrying him through the hospital hallways. Nurses and doctors that are in his path try to stop him but he dodges every one of them. He can't stop. He has to get to her as soon as possible.

He makes it into the elevator. It's empty. He presses the button for the 8th floor as soon as he steps in, waiting impatiently for the doors to close. He says a silent prayer in his head, hoping it doesn't have to make any stops along the way. The elevator dings each time it passes a floor and when it finally reaches the 8th floor, the doors open and he's running again. He passes Amanda and he doesn't even respond to her as she calls out to him. She's confused and she follows behind him.

He's there. It felt like it took him forever, but he finally made it back to her room. He swings open the door and sees the room filled with doctors and nurses, all now looking in his direction. He walks past everyone, going directly to her bed. He reaches for her hand and he can't believe the sight before him.

"Hi", he says to her, his voice cracking with  
emotion.

"Hi", she's barely able to respond.

He falls to his knees, resting his head on the side of the bed, still holding on to her hand as his emotions finally take over him. He turns bright red, his body shakes uncontrollably, his sobs and sniffles fill the room. She runs her hands through his hair. She doesn't know how long it's been since she last felt his touch. The doctors tell her she's been in a coma for a little bit over four  
months. They explain that he comes to see her every single day. Her mind blocks out everyone's voices as they try to tell her the details of the accident and her condition of the past four months. All that her mind can process is the fact that Fitz waited for her to wake up for over four long months.

She's about to speak when she hears a shrill voice cry out her name. "Olivia!", the voice gets closer and closer. She knows the voice but can't put a face to it. Then, she suddenly remembers. It's her, the woman.

"Olivia! Hi, I'm Amanda! I've been one of your nurses for the past few months, and I was Fitz's nurse as well. We've been just dying for you to wake up! I'm so happy to finally meet you!", the biggest fakest smile spreads across her face.

Olivia turns her head in the direction of the woman's voice. She's staring at her. She's this skittish blonde thing and her "smile" doesn't show an ounce of sincerity. Something's off about her and she almost has the urge to pounce on her. Instead, she plasters on a fake smile of her own, telling her "Thank you", before she turns her attention back to Fitz.

* * *

It's been three weeks since she's been awake. She's had spells of her falling in and out of consciousness, but one hasn't happened in the last three days. She's been taking medication and slowly weening herself off of IV fluids and to eating real meals. She doesn't like the hospital food at all, so Fitz, Abby, and Quinn cook for her and bring in meals when they come and visit. She's finally getting her strength back and the doctors tell her if her stats are good, she can finally go home this weekend.

He's sitting in the chair, staring at her again. She can read the look of guilt on his face. He told her about his plans to surprise her by introducing her to his family when they got into the accident and she knows the possibility of her not waking up must have been eating him alive for the past four months. She doesn't blame him. He had good intentions. It wasn't his fault. She's pretty sure she's not the only person who has told him.

"Fitz..", she whispers to him softly. He's on high alert, jumping out of his seat to do whatever it is that she needs.

"Fitz, come here", she scoots over on the bed, making space for him to sit down next to her.

"Livvie..", he's shaking his head no, "I don't think that's such a good idea. I...I don't want to hurt you".

"Come here Fitzgerald", she demands and he slowly takes a seat next to her. "Lay down", he follows her command. She shifts herself, throwing a leg over his body so she's sitting on his stomach, her hands resting on his chest. She smiles as she takes in his look of confusion.

She has a look in her eye and he knows her well enough to know it only means one thing. "Liv...right here? Someone could walk in at any min-", her lips crashing down on his cuts him off mid sentence. Her fingers tangle themselves in his curls as she playfully runs her tongue across his bottom lip. She hears him sigh and he wraps his arms around her back, pulling her closer to him. She moans into his mouth as their tongues fight for victory and his hands creep up to play with her hair.

She pulls her head up, leaning back to her sitting position while she's still in his embrace. "I'm not gonna screw you in a hospital babe. I just need for you to relax. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere". They smile at each other, sharing one last kiss as the door opens. Liv turns her head and Fitz leans up to see who interrupted their moment and their smiles instantly disappear from their faces when they realize it's Amanda.

"Oh, sorry to interrupt the love fest. Olivia, we have to take you downstairs to get some testing done. Fitz can stay here until you come back". She tries to hide her anger and annoyance at the scene she walked into.

* * *

"Well, aren't you two just the cutest couple", Amanda says, pushing Olivia in a wheelchair towards the elevator.

"Why thank you", Olivia says with a large smile on her face.

"And Fitz, he's such a sweetheart. He waited for you everyday. I couldn't imagine what would have happened to him if you never woke up. I would suppose he would eventually move on, but who would ever be worthy enough to replace his dear old Olivia?"

The blood starts surging through Olivia's body, her skin hot with anger. She tries to contain herself, especially since she's in the middle of the hospital with no one around but the psycho pushing her. "Well Amanda, I guess we will never find that out, will we?"

"No, I guess we never will".

"I think you're right, no one would ever, EVER, be worthy enough to replace me. Anyone that came after me would surely be second place. I mean, to have to be compared to me constantly, I wouldn't wish that on anyone. I wouldn't even wish that on you".

The chair stops suddenly, the wheels make a screeching noise throughout the hallway. She gets up, walking into the room for the testing, turning around for a quick second in Amanda's direction, happy to see the look of hurt and anger written across her face. "I'll see you around Amanda, I hate that we had to end our little chat", she winks as the door closes behind her.


	8. Lost

"Get rid of her."

"Get rid of who Liv?"

"Amanda. Get rid of her."

"Liv, did something happen?"

"I don't trust her and I don't want her anywhere near me. There's something off about her and I don't want to be left in her care."

"Did she do something? Say something? Liv, you gotta give me a legitimate reason here. She's been on your case for four months. The hospital is gonna wanna know why you don't want her around all of a sudden".

"I was unconscious for four months. It's not like I was ever awake to interact with her. And now I am. And I don't want her anywhere around me. I'm a grown ass woman and that's legitimate enough!"

"Liv, babe, calm down. I just wanna make sure everything's okay. If you want her gone, she'll be gone. But seriously, you're only here for three more days. Can't you just stick it out?"

"No Fitzgerald, I can't 'just stick it out'! Three days is plenty of time for her to do some crazy shit. She's clearly obsessed with you and I'm not about to suffer some fatal attraction shit because a psycho hospital nurse wants to fuck my boyfriend. I'm NOT going to argue with you. Tell the hospital to rid of her TODAY or I will and you know I will not be nice about it at all!"

"You don't have to do that. You want me off your case, I'm off". They both turn their heads in the direction of the voice, not knowing that Amanda was in the room and probably heard most of their conversation.

"Amanda.."

"No Fitz, it's fine. Olivia is the patient and our job here is to cater to the patient. If she wants me off of her service, then I'm off. Olivia, I'm sorry for whatever it is that I've done to you to make you uncomfortable and think that I would ever jeopardize your health. The best of luck to you both, I shall be going now". She turns and walks out of the room in a hurry. _"That bitch doesn't want me around, that's fine. But she surely has fucked up now!"_

"Well, that settles that. Can we get her banned from my room too? I don't want any funny business while I'm still here", she continues picking at the food on her plate as if nothing ever happened.

He sighs to himself, shaking his head. If he ever thought for a minute that his Livvie was gone, she made it known that she was back now. "I'll see what I can do".

* * *

Five months. After five long months of being held in a secluded wing in the hospital, the doctors finally cleared her to go home. They delivered the good news to her the night before and she couldn't wait to finally fill out the discharge papers this morning.

He went home after visiting hours and spent the whole night making sure that the house was clean and comfortable enough for her return the next day. He went to the grocery store, filling her prescriptions and grabbing some of her favorites to restock the kitchen. He made sure there wasn't a speckle of dust in sight or a thread out of place; he wanted everything to be perfect.

* * *

They're walking hand in hand through the hospital parking garage. They finally reached her car, Fitz deciding that it would be easier for her to get in and out of, and he pops the trunk to put in her bag of belongings. He walks around the car, opening the passenger door and smiling at her. His baby was finally coming home. Instead of being met with her smile in return, her face was covered in fear.

"Baby, are you okay?", he asks, completely oblivious to the problem at hand.

"Umm, can I just sit in the back?". It hits him. How could he not have realized. He instantly understands. She's afraid. The last time she was in a car, she was nearly killed. He knew that there would be some sort of traumatic experience for her around vehicles, especially when the time came for her to get behind the wheel again, but in all the excitement, it slipped his mind.

"Of course. Whatever my baby wants, she gets", a smile finally forming on her face as he helps her into the backseat.

* * *

"Ugh, baby I'm so full. I doubt I can even get out of this car. You're gonna have to carry me inside". They just left IHOP after enjoying a large breakfast full of eggs, bacon, sausage links, fruits, hash browns, and pancakes.

"Are you really that full or did you just need an excuse for me to carry you?"

"Both", she says in a childish voice, causing them both to giggle. He's pulling into the driveway and she sees an unfamiliar car.

"Babe, who's car is that?"

"I had to get a new car. The other one got totaled in the accident. You like? My dad picked it out. I told him a Mustang wasn't necessary, but you can't change an old man's mind".

"I like it. It's sexy. And I can think of a few things we could do in the backseat".

"Oh yeah?", he leans down to give her a kiss and she screams as he picks her up, carrying her into the house.

* * *

They're sitting together in the tub. His back is pressed against the side of the tub and she's seated in between his legs. She's leaning against his chest as he massages her shoulders and he's peppering soft kisses along her neck. Candles are lit up all over the bathroom as soft music plays in the background.

"Babe."

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For waiting for me. I can't imagine what it must have felt like, not knowing if I was going to come back to you. Four months is a long time. You could have had anyone you wanted, but you waited for me."

"Liv, I could have anyone I wanted, but I only want you. You wanted me to fight for you and I fought to the end. I would have never let you go". She's turning her head, kissing him slowly and he isn't sure if it's the moment or the water temperature, but he feels her body shiver. "Baby, you're shivering. Let's get you out, I don't want you catching a cold".

* * *

He wraps a towel around his waist, passing her one of her own so she can dry off. He picks her up, laying her down on the bed so he can find her something to wear. Before he's able to walk away, she grabs his arms, pulling him back to her.

"Fitz..." He panics. He thinks something is wrong. He finally has her back and something's wrong already. He's mentally preparing himself to have to take her back to the hospital.

"Olivia, is something wrong? Do we have to go back? Should I call the doctor?"

"No babe, relax".

"What is it?", he asks nervously, his voice frantic.

She's standing up on the bed, dropping her towel to wrap her arms around his neck. She's looking down at him, playing with his curls at the back of his head. She knows that it always calms him down and she sees his shoulders relax. She kisses him and his eyelids close slowly. She wraps her legs around his waist and he moves his hands to her ass, holding her in place.

"Baby, I want you", she whispers the words, as if they're in a room full of people. He opens his eyes suddenly, looking at her confused.

"Livvie...", as much as he wants her, as much as he needs her, he's afraid that he'll hurt her. "I don't think that's a good idea baby. I don't wanna hurt you".

"Fitz, please...", she begs. He can't say no. He can never say no. He can never deny her of anything, what sane man could? "We need this, you need this".

"Baby, are you sure?" She kisses him again, giving him her answer. She parts her lips slowly, letting him know she's granting him access. He's slipping his tongue in her warm mouth, moving slowly so he can lay her back down on the bed. He rests her head on two pillows and she props her knees up, spreading her legs far enough for him to fit in between them. He's on his knees, leaning down to kiss her pouted lips. She wraps her arms tighter around his neck, pulling his body closer. The naked skin on their chests make contact and he can feel how hard her nipples are.

She's absolutely right. They need this, he needs this. He hadn't been inside her in five months and he missed it. He wanted her body so bad and every time he caught himself fantasizing, he felt like an asshole for having such thoughts while she was still in the same condition. It wasn't about the sex for them, it was never about the sex, it was about the connection. Whenever he entered her, their bodies connected. She was molded perfectly for him and she encased his manhood each and every time, fitting to him like a glove. He loves the sounds she made, how she gasped and moaned, and it drove him absolutely crazy hearing her say his name. The way her back arched, how her head fell back on the pillow, her begging for him to go faster and harder, how her body shook when it reached its peak. No, it could never be about the sex. It was always about how well they knew each other's bodies and what limits they would push to satisfy each other.

He hovers over her, reaching in between her legs, placing his palm over her already hot and wet mound, rubbing his thumb against her throbbing clit. She hisses, her hips slightly raising off the bed to meet his finger. He knows his Livvie and as much as she begged him not to, he knew teasing her was the best way to get her riled up. He keeps flicking at her most sensitive spot, leaning over to take her mouth in his so he can suppress the moans starting to pass her lips. His hips meet hers and she can feel his hardness growing against her thigh as he continues his attack on her clit.

"Baby, please..", the words escape her lips breathlessly. "Fitz, please. baby, I need you." He can't take her just yet. He's never been a one minute man, but it has been five long months. He knows the second he feels her around him, he'll get lost in the sensation way too quick. He slips a finger inside of her and her body instantly shudders with an orgasm. "Fiiiiiiitttzzzz!", she moans as her hands grip the sheets so hard her knuckles turn nearly white. He kisses her chest, swirling his tongue around her nipple before pulling it into his mouth. He sucks at it softly, trying to her relax her body.

He can't wait any longer. He needs her. Once he's seen that she has calmed down, he reaches for protection, remembering their deal they made to each other. He's rumbling through the drawer, trying to keep his focus on her breasts, when he feels her hand holding his arm in place. He looks up at her and she's staring down at him.

"We don't need it".

"Livvie, I thoug-"

"I don't need it". He's taken aback. Four little words never held so much meaning. Four little words that said everything. She didn't need it. She didn't want it. She hadn't gotten her new prescription for her birth control yet, but she trusted him enough without it. She trusted him enough to be the man that helped her bring children into this world. She trusted him to be strong enough to take care of her and their family. She trusted him. Those four simple words spoke volumes.

He positioned himself in between her legs, staring into her eyes as he readied himself to enter her. He was certain her big beautiful chocolate orbs had absorbed his soul from his body. He slowly pushed his tip into her slick folds; she instantly bites on her bottom lip. "Aaah", he knows that sound. He takes it a little slower, knowing she needs a second to fully adjust to his size. He continues pushing and he stills only when he's all the way in; her head falls back on the pillow and she's making sounds he can't even understand, while his hands grip the sheets below him on either side of her body.

They've never been strangers to trying new things or new positions, but him being on top of her was always their favorite. It wasn't about the power he had in the position, it was about the way their bodies joined together as one. On top, he was able to see her every reaction to whatever pleasure he gave her; her body movements and facial expressions. He could see how tight she gripped him as he moved in and out of her, how her stomach trembled whenever he came into contact with her spot, how her fingers gave up trying to reach for him when the feeling became too overwhelming. She favored the position simply because he made her feel protected.

He was lost. Lost inside of her warmth as he stroked in and out of her. Lost in the sounds of her moans. Lost in the feeling of finally being inside her again. He was lost. Lost for the past four mouths without her, and the extra one he had to wait until she was completely his again. Lost in all the pain, agony, and other unidentifiable emotions he held. He couldn't believe that he had almost lost her. That the woman he loved and cherished so much was almost gone forever. He was so lost, he didn't even realize he was crying, until he felt her fingers wiping his tears away.

She was lost. Lost in her thoughts. How could this man love her so much? What did she do to deserve him? How could she almost leave him, breaking his heart yet again? She felt guilty. She was mad at him and all he wanted was to do something special for her. She was mad at herself because she would have left him with the memory of her being angry, all because she was too spoiled to cherish what she had. She hated herself for putting him through such torture for so long. But she could never hate him. All that he had done for her, all that he had done for them. She was almost stupid enough to leave him, even if it wasn't intentional, and he fought for her. He fought for them.

Her thoughts are interrupted when she hears him sobbing softly. She looks up and sees the look on his face. He's absolutely broken. It's breaks her to see the pain she's caused him. She reaches up, wiping a tear away from his face before it falls. "Fitz, baby, I'm okay. We're okay. Baby, it's all okay". She leans up and takes his lips into hers, hoping that she can help to ease his pain.

The room is silent except for the sounds of their skin coming in contact and the sniffles from the both of them crying. She screams out in ecstasy, gripping onto his shoulder blades and he falls forward, emptying himself inside of her. They're both lost; lost in love, lost in each other, and they hope, they pray that they'll never be found.


	9. Dreams

**AN: Okay guys, I know it's been awhile since the last update. I've been a bit stumped with my writing. It's like I know where I see the story going, it's just a bit hard for me to actually get there (sometimes) lol. There's a bump in the road and I'm trying to push myself over it, so bear with me here people! lol. Enjoy and again, thank you all so much for your reviews and suggestions! So happy you all loved Olivia finally coming home and their first time being together again. And how crazy was episode 302? It was so many things I predicted watching the show but last night's episode brought everything together for me! I am a Scandal conspiracy theorist, I promise! Lol. And I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one that wants a look at Fitz's presidential balls (;**

* * *

_**Flashback, A Few Weeks Before The Accident**_

Fitz pulled into his personal parking space, putting the joystick in park and reaching over to his passenger's seat for his briefcase. He made sure all the windows and the sunroof were locked securely before he removed the key from the ignition. He stepped out the car, pressing the car lock button on his keys. He let the breeze of the summer air blow past him as he walked towards the building, pausing briefly as the sensors for automatic doors went off and they opened before him. He stepped inside the building, grateful that the air conditioner temperature was set just right, not too hot and not too cold, and headed straight for the desk ahead.

"Good morning Gloria. How are you today?"

The older woman, who was somewhere in her mid sixties, looked over the brim of her glasses, pushing them closer up her nose as she titled her head upward. Her plum matte lips slightly parted as she greeted him with a smile. "Mr. Grant! A good morning to you too! I'm doing quite well sir, thank you for asking. And how are you? And your girlfriend, Ms. Pope is it? Please correct me if I'm wrong".

He smiled back at her. Gloria had been his receptionist for the past three years, once working as his mother's personal assistant decades before. He had always enjoyed the woman's presence; she was very friendly and a hard worker and she fawned over the Grant children, always bringing them treats and trinkets whenever she was around them. Marsha was a sweet woman, but she was very serious when it came to her career. There were plenty of times where Gloria had to feel Marsha's wrath, but she always held her head high. For that, Fitz admired her and he was grateful that she had come to work for him. She was a beautiful asset to the company that proved that with age her great work ethics had never diminished.

"Now Gloria, I know you're my employee but I've told you over a million times that you do not have to address me by my last name. Mr. Grant is my father. I've practically grown up with you and you are like family to me. You know you can just call me Fitz, right? And of course I would ask how you are, your well-being is very important to me, not only in a business sense but personal as well. To answer your question, I am fine. It's good to be back. And Olivia, she's well too. As a matter of fact, she made these for you", he dropped a small brown paper bag on the desk in front of Gloria. "Mint chocolate chips cookies. She's obsessed with this website called Pinterest and when she's not trying to make pen holders out of mason jars, she cooks and bakes. She made these especially for you Gloria, I've told her that mint was your favorite".

"Oh Mr. Gra- Fitz! These smell delicious!", she opens the bag, inhaling the scent of mint and chocolate fused together. "Please, tell her thank you so much! I hope she comes by and visits again soon! She's such a sweetheart! And such a beauty! I hope there are wedding bells in the future soon!", she winked at him, rolling her chair over to the left to answer an incoming phone call.

Wedding bells. They were definitely in his future, but he wasn't sure when. He knew how much he loved Olivia and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her but fear still lingered in the back of his mind. What if everything changed whenever he decided to propose to her, like it did with Marci? Sure, losing Marci hurt, but he got over it, all thanks to Olivia. She wasn't his first love, but now he couldn't even begin to imagine his life without her. Was he ready to marry her? Was she even ready to marry him?

* * *

He unlocked the door to his office, closing it behind him as he placed his briefcase on the desk. He opened up his laptop, hearing the fans running to start up the machine, as he walked over to his mini fridge for a soda. Once the welcome screen showed up, he sat at his desk, starting his usual routine of checking his e-mails. He was interrupted by the sound of the intercom on his office phone crackling, signaling that Gloria was paging him. He pressed the speaker button, taking the phone off of the hook.

"Yes Gloria?"

"Sorry to interrupt you sir. You have a visitor. Mr. Wright is here to see you sir".

"Thank you Gloria, please send him back".

After a few seconds, he heard a light knock on his door, calling out for his guest to come in.

"Morning Fitz, sorry to come by unexpected but we have a little problem here that we need to get cleared up pretty quickly, or there might be some consequences".

"It's no problem Harrison. Now, what is it you've said about a problem?"

"You remember that nice little vacant lot you bought a few months ago? The one that was a part of that new build-a-home housing concept?"

The vacant lot. The house. The plans he had for him and Marci. How could he forget? Sure, he had someone who made him forget about Marci, but he couldn't believe he had forgotten about his investment.

"Yes, I remember. Go on..."

"Well, the complex manager is complaining that you haven't started the building process yet. He wants the homes in complex to be fully complete around the same time, so it doesn't look all homey and inviting one side and then there's debris and wood chips on another side. Plus, for those who are moving in with children, it's not safe for that equipment out there and for strange men to be having constant access to the neighborhood. Not saying that we're not careful of the proper usage and storage of our equipment and we surely wouldn't dare harm the children in anyway, but not everyone works like us. They want to know if you were ever going to start construction or if you would like to resell the plot back to them. They need a decision by the end of the week or they're planning to get the courts involved, basically stating that you made a commitment that you fell through on which will damage the overall appearance of their project".

_"Fuck"_, he thought to himself. What was he going to do? He really had no use for the land, seeing that he and Marci were no longer together, but he had a vision. He wanted that land, he wanted to build a happy home there, see his children grow up and leave it behind for his grandchildren and future generations to come. He knew nothing in life was ever promised, but he wanted something, besides his business, that he could call his own.

"Well, lucky for him he won't even have to wait until the end of the week. Let him know that I will be starting construction. Tell him to give me a week or two to get everything together".

"Great! I'll let the team know. And what's this about some girlfriend you have? And she bakes cookies? Where are my cookies? I think I deserve some cookies, don't you?"

The two men laughed, chatting and catching up on work and personal life. While engaged in conversation, Fitz couldn't help but to think about the decision he had made. He wanted that house, and that's what he was going to get. His plan was to have it with Olivia. They had only been dating a few months, but he really wanted to start this new chapter with her. He was preparing himself for his future, for their future. They had always had conversations about their dream homes, mostly while Olivia was trying to find herself a new place while she settled with him temporarily. She expressed many times how she wanted to her dream house to look, pointing out many details, down the colors of the paint on the walls. He was going to build this house for he and Olivia and he had never felt better about any decision he ever made.

* * *

_**A Few Hours After The Previous Chapter**_

"Livvie, what's wrong", his voice sounding tired and groggy.

"I thought you were asleep".

"I was, but you're thinking too loud. You woke me up", he said, rubbing his palms in his eyes and trying to readjust the pillow under his head.

"I'm horrible. I'm a horrible girlfriend", she turned to her side, resting her head on her hands on top of her pillow; the street lights peaking in through the blinds, spreading little rays of light across her face. He wasn't really sure what she was talking about, but the look on her face made it very apparent that whatever she was thinking about was troubling her. He scooted closer to her, their noses lightly brushing against one another as he placed his hand around her waist, drawing her nearer.

"And how are you such a horrible girlfriend?", he kissed her forehead, slowly inching his fingers up the hem of her t-shirt, rubbing small circles on her soft skin as he waited for her reply.

"I missed Halloween. I missed Thanksgiving. I missed Christmas and New Years. I missed your birthday. I missed our first holiday season together. I'm horrible."

"Liv..."

"I know, I know. It wasn't my fault. But still. We never got to wear matching costumes or carve our first turkey. I didn't get to sit in Santa's lap and tell him what I wanted for Christmas, kiss you at midnight as the ball dropped in Times Square, or watch you struggle to blow a million birthday candles. We didn't get to do any of that. I'm sorry baby, I really am".

He grabs her by her hip, so they're cuddled up, facing each other while he rubs up and down her back. "Livvie, I was never worried about that. I stayed right next to you in that hospital room for all those holidays. I didn't care about Christmas trees, or carving a dry old turkey, or stale halloween candy, or even my birthday. Sure, the people around me were concerned and made me attempt to celebrate, but all I cared about was one thing and that was you. You and your health. You coming back to me. I would have starved if I couldn't spend another Thanksgiving with you, or became the Grinch himself if I would never see your face light up on Christmas morning. I wouldn't even want to live to see the new year if there was a possibility that you wouldn't be in it".

"Oh Fitz!", she grasped the side of his face in her two hands, softly pecking him on the lips. "I love you baby!"

"I love you too. Plus, you let me unwrap your gift last night", he grinned at her, initiating a kiss of his own.

"Yeah, and you blew my back out like a candle.", she winked at him, reaching for the curl that always hung out of place on his forehead, twisting around her fingers.

"Baby, you coming home to me was better than any holiday", he kissed the top of her head, inhaling her scent as they drifted back to sleep together.


	10. Loving Me For Me

**AN: This one's a long one guys, definitely NSFW lol. Hope you all enjoy (:**

* * *

He sat at his office desk, going through the mail that he picked up from Gloria when he walked in this morning. After going through a stack of home design magazines and thank you letters from recent clients, he found a small gold envelope. He turned the envelope over, lifting the small flap on the back and turned it upside down. Two freshly cut silver keys fell out into the palm of his hand and a smile spread across his face.

_**Flashback, A Week After The Accident**_  
_"Fitz, she's in the hospital. You barely just made it out of there yourself. There's no possible way that we're going to even think about building a house with all that's going on with you right now. We can talk to complex manager and alert him of the situation. I'm sure he'll understand and hopefully bypass the legal confrontation"._

_"Harrison, I'm aware of what's going on. I'm aware that I just came out of the hospital. I'm also very aware of the fact that my girlfriend is still in there, IN a coma. The doctors don't know when she's going to wake up, if she's going to wake up. They tell me I should just wait and see. But I can't do that, I can't sit around do absolutely nothing. What good is that going to do for me? For her? For us? Harrison, we're going to build this house from the ground up and when Olivia wakes up and is released, we're going to move into it. You tell the team that this is an exclusive job and I only want the best of the best to be contracted for this case. We are building this house and we're gonna build it NOW!"_

It was ready. It was finally ready. All the hard work and dedication he put into making their home just right finally paid off. When he wasn't visiting Olivia in the hospital or sitting at his desk handling cases, he put all his extra time into the house. He couldn't be at the construction site all the time, but he gave his men direct orders and he was glad that they came through. Today was Valentine's Day and he couldn't think of a better opportunity to finally reveal the house to Olivia. He was very excited about seeing her reaction, and also a bit guilty of giving her a home that was originally intended for someone else, but, he figured it probably wouldn't have been that much of a deal since it was designed with Olivia in mind and he was also going to allow her to pick out all of the furniture. This was it. He was finally holding the keys to the front door; their front door.

* * *

He walked into the house at 8:13. He was a few minutes late for the dinner Olivia planned for them, but things came up at the office and he hoped she'd understand. He had opted to shower and get dressed at the office in the special bathroom area he had installed for his workers. When he had first started the company, he had spent a lot of time out at the construction sites, often having to get dirty while he helped his men on some of the projects. Marci hated him bringing in dirt and mud into the house and he assumed his men's wives and girlfriends must have felt the same way, so he turned one of the back conference rooms into a bathroom. The bathroom had a few shower stalls, two big tubs, and large vanity counters with huge mirrors and little wicker baskets full of toiletries. He had hired someone to come in and clean the bathroom hourly, in hopes of it never getting populated with the dirt and grime from the outdoors. Even though he spent less time out on the projects, he took advantage of this bathroom himself, especially when he needed to get ready for engagements after work and not being able to stop at home and change.

He walked past the den, placing his briefcase and keys on the coffee table, when he heard the sound of Christmas music playing. Confused, he called out for Olivia, hoping she would make him understand why she was playing "Winter Wonderland" in the middle of February.

"Livvie?"

"I'm in here babe!", her voice clearly coming from the dining room. He walked over to her, preparing an apology for his tardiness in his mind, when he saw her bending over to place something on the table. His mind instantly went blank seeing her ass nearly peaking out the bottom of her dress. She stood straight up, seeing if she approved her placement on the table and he saw the back of her dress, or lack thereof. It was an all-silver sequin dress that hugged her body tight in all the right places. He looked down and saw how her beautifully toned legs shined, as if she just oiled them, and her small feet in a pair of cobalt blue pumps.

"Shit", he didn't even realize he said it out loud until her head popped around to look at him. Her nude-tinted lips opened fast as a smile spread across her made-up face. She seemed elated as her smile traveled up to her eyes, which he noticed were lined in black with a glittery blue eyeshadow that matched her shoes.

"Hi baby!", she said softly, walking over to his direction. When she was within arms reach, he grabbed her closer to him, running his hands down her bare back as he kissed her.

"Baby, I'm sorry I'm late. You look amazing Liv", he said once their lips parted.

"It's okay babe, I still had something in the oven. You look great too babe", she looked him over. He wore a charcoal grey high collar sweater with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, dark khaki pants, and black dress shoes. She leaned in, nuzzling her face in his chest to inhale his scent. Burberry. It always smelled so great on him. He placed his chin on her head, enjoying the moment of them coming together, when he noticed something peculiar behind her on the center of the dining table.

"Baby, is that a turkey?"

"Yes"

"And why are you playing Christmas music?"

She pulled back, smiling up at him and he instantly knew she was up to no good. "Well babe, remember how I said we missed out holiday season?" He nodded, waiting for her to continue. "Well, I thought we could celebrate today. A turkey for Thanksgiving, Christmas music, this dress is definitely New Year's Eve appropriate, and Valentine's Day".

She smiled up at him innocently, rubbing her small hands up and down his chest. He reached up, tucking one of her loose curls behind her ear. softly rubbing his thumb against her lips. "Olivia, did I ever tell you how perfect you are?" She blushed as he leaned down and pulled her bottom lip into his. Their eyes fluttered closed as his hand that was resting on her lower back reached down to cradle her ass. She pushed her hips into his, feeling him playing with the hem of her dress and they both sighed softly into each other's mouths.

"Baby, I spent days to have this planned this all out and I'm not gonna let wandering hands ruin my hard work! The food's gonna get cold!", she pushed away from him, placing one last kiss on his lips. "I'm starving, let's eat!"

* * *

She stood in front of the table and he stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her small frame as their hands met together to hold the knife they were using to carve the turkey. He still couldn't believe that she had been so thoughtful to try to incorporate the holidays they had missed out on while she was still in the hospital. In that moment, he never felt so lucky to have her. She was everything to him. She giggled as she made sloppy slices into the large bird, which she stuffed with her own homemade stuffing of ground beef and potatoes. They ate together, carols still playing in the background, enjoying glasses of wine with their meal. The lights were dim and the mood was perfect. She smiled and laughed as they conversed with one another and being in her presence alone made him so happy.

After dinner was over, Olivia went to bring their plates and the leftover turkey back into the kitchen, denying Fitz of his offered help. A few minutes later, she walked back into the dining room, carrying a small white circular cake that was covered in already lit candles. She placed the cake right in front of him, and he could see "Happy Birthday Fitz" in cursive, spelled out in blue frosting. He looked up at her, as if she couldn't be more amazing, and smiled at his woman.

"Happy Birthday baby. I know I'm late, but that doesn't mean it went unnoticed".

"Livvie, baby, I love you so much!", he pulled her to sit in his lap. He placed his hand behind her neck as he pulled her face towards his, kissing her tenderly.

"I love you too baby, so much. Now, make a wish and blow out these candles before they melt all over the cake and we die from wax poisoning!" He laughed, obeying her orders as he tried his hardest not to spit all over the cake as he attempted to blow out the candles.

"Liv, this has to be way more than 26 candles".

"It's 50, you old man!" She squealed as he pinched her side, nearly jumping out of his lap. They continued laughing and playing with one another and she helped him cut his cake, placing one large slice on a plate for the both of them to share.

* * *

After they took turns taking a shower, he laid in the middle of the bed wearing a t-shirt and some boxers, waiting for her to get out of the bathroom. He wanted her, but he honestly wouldn't mind just holding her for the night. But, of course, Olivia had other plans.

"Liv, hurry up in there!", he called out and was happy he heard the door open. "It took you long enough, I was turning another year...SHIT". His voice was caught in his throat when he finally saw her come out of the bathroom. She stood before him, wearing a red lace wonder bra with matching lace boy shorts and a pair of black open-toed heels.

"You were saying?" A devilish grin spread across her face. He was speechless, his mouth hanging wide open as he took in the sight of her. Everything about her was sexy. From her high cheekbones and plump lips, to her amazingly flat stomach, spread hips, thick thighs and perfectly round ass.

"Baby, you look incredible", he struggled to get the words out as he sat up on the bed.

"I hope you didn't think I forgot about the real holiday at hand here?", she walked towards the bed, pressing the play button for the iHome remote she carried in her hand. The music started playing as she threw the remote on the bed, ready to perform.

**_Take a good look at it, look at it now_**  
**_Might be the last time you have a go-round_**  
**_I'll let you touch it if you like to go down_**  
**_I'll let you go further if you take the southern route_**  
**_Don't go to fast, don't go to slow, you got to let your body flow_**  
**_I like 'em attentive and I like 'em in control_**

She moved her hips side-to-side and then in small circles, slowly tracing her hands up and down her body as she mouthed to words to the song. She looked at him, staring at her and it made her hot. His normally blue eyes were now a shade of grey, clearly filled with lust and desire. She walked closer to the bed, placing her hands and knees on the mattress as she crawled up to him.

_**Baby it's yours, all yours, if you want it tonight**_  
_**I'll give you the red light special all through the night**_  
_**Baby it's yours, all yours, if you want it tonight**_  
_**Just come through my door, take off my clothes, and turn on the red light**_

She finally reached his legs, rubbing her hands slowly up his chest as she removed his shirt, throwing it somewhere on the floor. She began softly kissing the outline of his v-cut. He was growing by the second and it was very obvious, as a tent was starting to form in his boxers. She opened her mouth, sticking her tongue out and he gasped her name when he felt her tongue make contact with his skin as she started licking his happy trail. Olivia had to applaud herself, she surely picked a man with the best body she'd ever seen. Fitz took well care of himself physically and it showed; if he wasn't in the gym, he was working himself out during their frequent love-making sessions. His chest was amazing, his abs were chiseled and there wasn't a ounce of flab in sight. Not to mention his toned, firm ass. However, his happy trail was her favorite. Even though he maintained keeping himself completely waxed down below, he always kept the small patch of hair below his navel because he knew how much Olivia loved it.

_**I know that you want me, I can see it in your eyes**_  
_**You might as well be honest, 'cuz the body never lies**_  
_**Tell me your secrets and I'll, I'll tell you mine**_  
_**I'm feeling quite sexy and I want you for tonight**_  
_**If I move too fast, just let me know, 'cuz it means you move too slow**_  
_**I like some excitement and I like a man that goes**_

She grabbed the waistband of his boxers with her fingers, slowly sliding them down his body and his rock hard member sprung out, standing at full attention. Once his boxers were fully off, she threw those across the room as well. She looked up at him as she began rubbing her hands on the inside of his thighs, lightly scratching him lightly with the tip of her nails. She reached down, finally giving him the attention he deserved, and she took him into her hands as she gently stroked him. He groaned out and she could feel him shifting beneath her.

"Tell me what you want Fitz".

"Livvie..." he hesitated.

"Fitz, tell me what you want"

"Suck it, please". Fitz was never much of a dirty talker, he much preferred to moan and groan, but she wanted to bring out a new side of him.

"Suck what?", she stuck her tongue out, flicking it against his tip.

"Fuuuckkk! Livvie stop playing around and suck my dick!", he stuttered the words out, trying to hold his composure. He wasn't even inside her mouth yet and he could feel himself losing control. She smiled, opening her mouth and forming the shape of an O as she covered his tip.

"Jesus!", he moaned out, his hand gripping the sheets next to him. She slowly moved her mouth down his shaft, trying to fit as much of him inside as she could. When she felt herself about to gag, she stopped moving, keeping him still. She was a little disappointed that he still had about two inches left, but she figured she'd make it up to him.

"Livvie..", he called out, waiting for her to continue the job. With that, she sucked her cheeks in really tight and slowly began bobbing her head up and down. She heard him groan out as she moved her tongue along his shaft while she sucked on him, adding extra pleasure. She continued the sweet torture on him as he moaned out numerous profanities.

_**If you want me, let me know it**_  
_**I'll make time, but you've got to show it**_  
_**If you need me, I want to see**_  
_**But don't mistake me, I don't want you down on your knees**_  
_**I need someone, a real man, I need someone who understands**_  
_**I'm a woman, a real woman**_  
_**I know just want I want, I know just who I am**_

She fully withdrew him, replacing her mouth with one freshly manicured hand as she began licking the trails of the veins that bulged out. She licked from the top to the bottom of his shaft, surprising him when she sucked both of his balls into her mouth at once. She teased him, taking her time licking and sucking his two companions as she began massaging him faster and faster.

"Livvie, oh fuck! Keep going babe!" He couldn't get over how good she felt. She rarely gave him fellatio and he never asked for it. He wanted her to completely comfortable during their sexual escapades and he knew that whenever she was ready to please him, she would do it and do it well. This never stopped him from orally pleasuring her whenever he could. He loved how she tasted, how she smelled, how her body quivered when he had her legs spread and her treasure fully exposed. Just thinking of it was making his orgasm come quicker and he had to stop her before he exploded inside her mouth. He was nowhere ready yet and she had no idea what she started for the night. He quickly leaned over, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her up to sit in his lap. She was still fully clothed, but he could feel her wetness through the thin fabric of her underwear as her core came in contact with him.

"Fitz! I wasn't finish!", she said, half angry and half disappointed.

"You're finished now", he said, crashing his lips down on hers. His fingers on one hand reached for her hair, as the other hand worked on taking her bra off. When it was completely unhooked, he pulled it off, throwing it elsewhere as he reached for her breasts. Her head flew back as he began kissing and gnawing at her neck while his hands massaged her breasts, twisting her nipples between his fingers. He leaned her back, laying her on the mattress as a new song began playing.

_**You've been wondering how you could make it better**_  
_**Baby it's easy to turn my world inside-out**_  
_**Your discovery will take us to another place**_  
_**Baby on that there is no doubt**_  
_**I've been waiting for the special moment**_  
_**Anticipating all the things you'll do to me**_  
_**Make the first step to release my emotion**_  
_**And take the road to ecstasy**_

He kissed down her chest, licking her stomach as he opened her legs beneath him. He twirled his tongue against her flesh and she felt hot, burning with pleasure. He paid close attention to her belly button and he hooked his fingers in her underwear, ripping them off quickly.

"Fitz! I just bought those!"

He chuckled, "Good, now you can buy some more".

He kissed her inner thighs, lightly tracing the crevices with the tip of his tongue. He moved closer to her center and wasn't the least bit surprised to see her moisture already forming. His Livvie, always hot and ever ready. He blew gently across her core and he heard a soft moan.

_**You've gotta go downtown, that's the way to my love**_  
_**Take it round and round (Ooooo, I like it)**_  
_**You've gotta go down low (You know what I need)**_  
_**Take it nice and slow (Ooooo, I like it)**_

He spread her lower lips, licking her from top to bottom. Like clockwork, her hands reached for his hair. He smiled to himself as he placed open mouthed kisses on her center.

"Oh babbyyyy!", she moaned out, only encouraging him.

_**Keep on doin', doin' what you're doin'**_  
_**'Til you feel the passion, burning up inside of me**_  
_**If you do me right, we'll be makin' love all through the night**_  
_**When you uncover the mystery**_  
_**Take it nice and slow, baby don't rush the feeling**_  
_**Now you know how you can make it happen**_  
_**My desire is begging for the healing**_  
_**Lemme guide you down to the place to be**_

His tongue found her clit, licking circles around it before he sucked it into his awaiting mouth. He sucked on it slow, sliding a finger inside of her at the same time. He could hear her moaning his name over and over as her nails dug into his scalp, trying to push his head down further.

_**That's where I keep the key to my love**_  
_**It opens up the door to so, so much more**_  
_**Baby move on down, get closer to my sensitivity**_  
_**Oooo yeah, baby send me**_

He sucked harder, adding another finger inside of her as he picked up the speed of his pumping. Her hips were fighting to try to keep up with his pumps and he could feel her starting tighten around his thick digits. She was close and it was his mission to bring her to ecstasy.

_**Oooo, you can't stop 'til you find my love**_  
_**Baby, don't you dare stop**_  
_**That's the love that you've been dreaming of**_  
_**That's the love we're dreaming of**_  
_**You've gotta go down low, to taste the sweetness will be enough**_  
_**That's the love that you've been dreaming of**_

"Fitz, I'm comiiiiiinnnggggg!" She screamed out, panting his name when she finally reached her peak. He withdrew his fingers from her, sucking them clean as he moved back up her body to kiss her. She stuck her tongue in his mouth, hungrily, and she tasted herself. He ran his fingers up the sides of her body before he reached her neck, holding her face in place as they sucked on each other's lips.

He moved from on top of her, moving back over to the top of the bed, where he sat down, resting his back against the headboard. "Babe, come here", he calls out to her. She sits up, crawling on her knees over to him and he reaches out for her hand, trying to help keep her balanced as she straddles his waist. He wraps his arms around her lower back, bringing her chest to his, kissing her collarbone as he grinds himself into her.

_**People ask if I'm in love with you**_  
_**Because I'm sitting here with your picture and smiling to myself**_  
_**I'm kinda lost in my own thoughts of you**_  
_**My heart speaks before my mind thinks through and I blush as I say yes**_  
_**What a feeling of vulnerability coming over me and I'm feeling weak and I can't speak**_  
_**Never thought I'd give in so willingly to a human being with abilities to set me free**_  
_**Free, let me be**_  
_**Makes me wanna say**_

He nibbles her bottom lip, holding onto her hip with one hand as he uses the other to slide himself into her. "Fuuuucckk!", she moans into his mouth, as she slides down, taking all of him inside her. He simply responded with a low groan, taking her ass into his hands.

_**Your lips, your love, your smile, your kiss, I must admit**_  
_**It's a part of me**_  
_**You please me, complete me, filling me**_  
_**Like a melody**_  
_**Your soul, your flow, your youth, your truth is simply proof**_  
_**We were meant to be**_  
_**But the best quality that's hooking me**_  
_**Is that you're loving me for me**_

He lets go of her lip, trailing his tongue along her earlobe as he whispers "Ride me babe" in her ear. He's almost certain he saw the jolt of electricity surging through her chest as he feels her tighten around him. She leans closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, as she slowly starts riding him to the tune of the song.

_**Unconditionally, you're there for me, undeniably, you inspire me**_  
_**Spiritually, so sweet**_  
_**This is meaningful, it's incredible, pleasurable, unforgettable**_  
_**The way I feel, it's so, so real**_  
_**Makes me wanna say**_

She rolls her hips, keeping her eyes locked on his as he places sweet kisses along her chin and jawline. She plays with the curls at the back of his head, and she feels his hands travel back up her body and softly grip her hips. He holds her, bringing her body up and down his cock, getting lost inside of her.

"Yes baby, just like that. Keep riding me just like that. You're so fucking tight Livvie, you feel good as shit!" He continued singing her praises and he can feel her walls closing in on him, as well as her hands moving to his shoulders to keep herself from falling into him. This was his baby, the love of his life, his queen. He adored everything about her, about how she made him feel, about her being the rock of their relationship. He was the man, but she was the woman who stood beside him. He wore the pants and she controlled the zipper.

"Fitz, baby, right there. Oh my god, right there. Don't fucking move!", she whispers, barely able to speak as the feeling of him inside of her begins to feel unbearable. She always found herself lost in their passion when they made love, every experience more thrilling than the last. This man was her everything and she adored him. He was her protector, her provider, and he handed over the reigns. He made her feel like the most important thing in his world and she cherished him.

_**It's so amazing how something so sweet**_  
_**Has come and rearranged my life, I've been kissed by destiny**_  
_**Oh, heaven came and saved me, an angel was placed at my feet**_  
_**This isn't ordinary, he's loving me for me**_

She stops riding him, her body goes into shock and she throws her head back, screaming his name out, grabbing into his shoulder to keep herself from falling back.

"YEEESSSSS! OH YESSSSSS!", she pants out, her walls collapsing around him. He digs his nails into her thighs, a loud growl from the depths of his gut coming from his mouth, as he feels himself coming with her.

"OLIVIIIAAAAA!", he screams out her name, and he's pretty sure the neighbors will come knocking, maybe even calling the police. His head falls into her chest as he tries to catch is breath. "Liv..", he whispers her name over and over until he feels his heartbeat slow down.

Their bodies both have relaxed; she leans into him, resting her head against his chest, listening to the sound of his heart beating. She kisses him softly, silently thanking him for loving her. He rubs his hands over her back, tracing the bone of her spine with his fingertips. They sit together, telling each other how much they love each other, without even having to utter a word.

_**Stripped of all make-up, no need for fancy clothes**_  
_**No cover-ups, no push-ups**_  
_**With him, I don't have to put on a show**_  
_**He loves every freckle, every curve, every inch of my skin**_  
_**Fulfilling me entirely, taking all of me in**_  
_**He's real, he's honesty, he's loving me for me**_

* * *

**AN: Okay, so I might have gotten a bit carried away with the smut, but that's totally okay, right? The songs were:**

** Red Light Special - TLC**

**Downtown (Wet Remix) - SWV**

**Loving Me 4 Me - Christina Aguilera**


	11. Deep

**AN: I know I took forever to update, but I swear I had to write this chapter four different times. Every time I started it, I realized I wanted what I wrote for a different chapter lol. I also notice that I was forgetting a lot of stuff previously in other chapters, so I decided to fit some stuff in here. I also had a super busy week with homework and work, so I had less and less downtime, plus I was trying to catch up on all the stories I read that I've been neglecting lol. So, here it is. Expect another update sometime this week. I hope you all enjoy and thanks again for all the reviews, comments, and suggestions.**

* * *

He walks into the kitchen and finds her sitting on the counter, holding her favorite coffee mug in her hands. Her hair is pulled up into a messy ponytail, frayed hairs everywhere leave evidence of the previous night's activities. She's wearing his black rimmed wayfarer reading glasses, he loves when she does that, and she's scrolling through her cellphone, probably checking her work e-mails. She has on his navy blue boxers and the bra that was discarded across the room last night. She looks gorgeous and it excites him, making him hungry for her again. But, as much as he wants her, right now is not the right time; he has other plans on his mind.

"Morning babe", he walks over to her, rubbing one eye with the palm of his hand. She glances up and stares him, taking in his obvious look of exhaustion. His curly hair is matted down on one side, the side he was sleeping on. He has on sweats and she's assuming since she has on his boxers, he's gone commando. As he walks closer, her assumptions are proven correct as she sees the imprint of his morning bulge.

"Hi baby", she smiles at him, opening her legs so he can get as close as possible. He lays his palms on the counter on either side of her thighs, leaning in to take her lips into his.

"Mmm, coffee?", he asks after he tastes the hazelnut flavor on her lips. She nods and giggles. He can always guess. "Where's mine?", he mumbles as he kisses the side of his neck. She tilts her head, allowing him more access, nearly dropping her mug as she tries to hold her composure.

"Down boy! There's some left in the coffee maker." She feels his lips spread into a smile against her neck and she knows he's feeling the same way too. She leans back, fighting the urge to let him take her right there on the counter.

"Last night..."

"Was, hell, it was fucking amazing! Liv, you were so sexy babe!". She blushes. "I was thinking, how about we go for a drive? Maybe get some lunch after? I still haven't given you my gift yet...", her eyes light up when she hears the word "gift". She pushes past him, jumping off the counter and placing her cup down.

"I'm getting ready!" She runs off to the bathroom, leaving him laughing as he makes his own cup of coffee. As he's pouring in the hazelnut creamer, he hears the doorbell ring. Confused by who would be at his door so early in the morning, he walks over and looks through the peephole. A smile spreads across his face as he opens the front door.

"Mom! What are you doing here?"

"Now Fitzgerald, is that any way to talk to your mother?"

"Now Mom, you know what I meant!", he leans down into her grasp for a hug, pressing his lips to her cheek as he reaches for her purse. "I meant why are you in Miami and why didn't you tell me you were coming? Is everyone else here too, or just you?", he moves out of the way, allowing her to walk inside as he locks the door behind her.

"Well, your brothers' agent got them some gig on a TV show where they discuss the hotspots and activities in Miami. They start taping this afternoon and we all figured why not make a family vacation out of it and pay you a visit. Where's Olivia? I hope she's here, I've been dying to meet her!"

"She's upstairs getting dressed", they take a seat on the living room couch, not quick enough for Marsha to notice the bite marks against his neck.

"Well, seeing that her teeth have been sunk into your flesh and assuming she's not a vampire, I can only guess it will be taking her awhile to get dressed." He blushes, his face turning a shade of bright pink. "You Grant men, you keep going like you're powered by an Energizer battery factory. By gosh, I hope the poor girl can keep up!"

"Mom, seriously?!"

"I'm just saying... Anyways, I hope you two didn't have plans today. Brandon and Sean are gonna be discussing the cruise ship industry as a part of a segment for the show and your father got us all tickets for a day cruise to the Bahamas, you and Olivia included. I'd love for you both to come, and spend some time with the family. You've been hiding that girl and it's time to bring her around!"

"Well, I did have plans, but they weren't necessarily urgent. I'd have to see if Olivia would be down for a cruise. I don't want to make that decision for her. We can figure that out when she comes downstairs. Speaking of which, Mother, please be nice. I know how you can get sometimes!"

"Oh Fitzgerald, hush up!" They both laugh and begin catching up. She tells him about the family's life in D.C. and he tells her about Olivia readjusting to life out of the hospital and new clients at work.

* * *

Olivia turns in the mirror, checking herself out. She wasn't sure where Fitz planned to go, but she wanted to feel comfortable and dress according to the weather. It was still winter time, even though the climate rarely changed in Miami, but the days were hot and the evenings were cool. She settled on a charcoal grey and black flounced maxi dress, black sandals decorated with gold chain links, a gold Michael Kors chronograph watch, a set of gold bangles, and a black envelope cross-body that featured a gold trim. She had a waterfall braid in her hair and it was almost perfect from continuous practice and watching an abundance of YouTube tutorials. She chose not to wear any makeup, wanting to keep a fresh face, but puckered up her lips after applying some pink gloss. After one last look over, she walked out of the room, making her way downstairs.

"Fitz, I hope you didn't fall asleep down here like you did the last time! I'm fully dressed and rea-". She cuts herself when she sees that Fitz is wide awake, but not alone. An older woman is sitting next to him on the couch and if Olivia's not mistaken..._Is this his mother?_ She's never met her in person, but she's seen pictures of her of when Fitz and his siblings were younger. They look nearly identical, except she has these beautiful emerald eyes, instead of Fitz's ocean blues.

"Livvie", he stands up, reaching a hand out for Marsha to help her out of her seat. "Babe, this is my mother, Marsha Grant. Mom, this is my girlfriend, Olivia Pope".

Olivia stares at her, clearly in a state of shock. She wasn't expecting to meet his mother and if she was, she surely wouldn't be dressed so casually.

"Hi, Mrs. Grant. It's a pleasure to finally meet you", she's finally able to speak, extending a hand to shake the woman's hand.

"Olivia, darling, don't be shy", Marsha clearly ignores her outreached hand, pulling her in for a hug instead. "Please, call me Marsha! No need for the formalities, you're practically family." She pulls back from the hug, kissing Olivia on the cheek. "My, aren't you just the most beautiful girl in the world! Why on earth would you settle for Fitzy here? You could have any man on the planet!", she says, clearly joking.

"Mom, let's be serious here. Who could be better than me?", he smiles at Olivia, who's clearly nervous. "Babe, my family apparently came in town to support my brothers landing a host spot on a traveling show. Mom here has invited us on a day cruise to the Bahamas with the family", he walks over to her, wrapping arm around her waist as he kisses her forehead. "Wanna go? It's okay if you don't..."

"Really? A day cruise? To the Bahamas? With your family? I would love to! It's the least I could do for all they've done for me, for us. I can't wait to hear all the embarrassing stories about you as a kid!", her nervousness has clearly dissolved.

"Yes! I'm so glad you've decided to come. My husband and the kids can't wait to meet you! And trust me honey, we have plenty of those stories. Fitzgerald, hurry and get dressed. Olivia, you look stunning honey. I'm going to get back to the hotel and let your father know you two will be joining us. We'll meet at the port in an hour? The ship departs in two! You guys should bring a change of clothes for the activities going on later. Your father booked us a few cabins, so we're all able to rest up for dinner".

"Okay Mom, let me walk you out", he lets go of Olivia, walking Marsha over to the front door.

"We'll see you soon Fitzy. That Olivia there is absolutely stunning! I can see exactly why you keep her hidden!", she kisses him on the cheek, proceeding back to her car.

* * *

"I can't believe we're going to the Bahamas with your family! I'm so excited! This totally beats sitting around on the couch watching Netflix all day!"

"And what's wrong with watching Netflix all day?"

"Nothing, except the fact that within five minutes of an episode starting, we start fooling around and Netflix ends up watching us".

"You never complained before", he leans over, kissing her neck.

"Fitz, no! I can't afford to meet the rest of your family with hickeys all over my neck!"

"Mom already saw the bite marks you left last night", he places a quick kiss on her lips as a look of horror spread across her face.

"Oh my God! Sir! Please turn this cab around now!", she screams out to the cab driver.

"Babe, relax. We're grown adults. My parents know I have sex and I'm pretty sure they've already figured out that we have sex together. My mother will tell you all about us 'Grant men'", he makes air quotes with his fingers as the cab comes to a halt. They've reached the Port of Miami, and Fitz steps out on his side, walking around to let Olivia out. He pays the cab driver the fee, with a generous tip, and the two of them hold hands as they walk towards to cruise ship.

* * *

"This is absolutely beautiful. It's so huge! And well decorated! We definitely have to go on a cruise of our own!", Olivia's eyes wander all over the ship and Fitz searches through the crowd for his family. He's brushed aside by a man carrying a professional video camera on his shoulder and another carrying one of those fancy microphones. Fitz grabs Olivia's hand, deciding to follow the camera crew and sure enough, he finds his brothers, along with the rest of his family.

"There you guys are!"

"Fitz, Olivia! You guys made it! I thought you guys were gonna miss the ship for a moment!", Marsha exclaims, dressed in a completely different outfit than what she had on at Fitz's house earlier. "Olivia, darling, come here!". Olivia let's go of Fitz's hand, walking over to Marsha, where she's greeted with another hug. Fitz follows behind, ready to finish the introductions.

"Dad, Kelly, Brandon, Sean. This is my girlfriend, Olivia. Livvie, this is my father, Anthony Grant, my twin brothers Brandon and Sean, and my baby sister Kelly". Olivia receives hugs and compliments on her beauty from everyone.

"Bartender, can we get a drink for this lovely young lady here?", Anthony asks the bartender. "Olivia, what will you be having?"

"Vodka cranberry, please".

"Oh, such a woman's drink. We start with the light and gradually make our way to the heavy!", Marsha laughs, clearly somewhere in between the light and heavy. The family enjoys their drinks, chatting up as Brandon and Sean are called away for taping.

* * *

"How you feeling babe?", he asks her, twisting the lock on the cabin door.

"Great. I love your family. They're so sweet and so inviting. Your father is such a gentleman, clearly that's where you get it from. Your mom is so bubbly and friendly. I adore her. And Kelly, oh my god, she's hilarious! The twins are definitely celebrity kids! Thanks so much for inviting me".

He walks over to her, running his hands along her back, softly cupping her ass as he leans down and gives her a kiss. "I'm glad you're having fun and getting along with everyone. I know they love you. I love you", he places an open mouth kiss on her chin and feels her shutter.

"Babe, not here. Your family is in the cabins right next to us"

"Come on babe, no one's gonna know", he kisses down to her collarbone, now kneading her ass in the palm of his hands.

"Fitz", she moans softly as he starts sucking her spot below her ear. "Baby...", he pulls her hips into his, grinding his hardening erection into her.

"Livvie, do you see what you do to me?", he licks down her neck, walking them over to the desk in the room. "Tell me you don't want me. Tell me to stop and you know I will..", he picks her up, sitting her down on the desk, as his hand travels up her dress in between her thighs. His fingers find her center, his fingertips moist at the moisture already forming between her legs. "Baby, look how wet you are for me", he kisses her tenderly, running his finger along the fabric of her soaked underwear.

"Mmm", is all she can say as she grips the desk beneath her, looking at him through hooded eyes.

"Livvie, baby let me taste you..", she nods at him, as he continues to kiss her, pulling her dress up around her waist. He crouches down, parting her legs, placing one leg over his shoulder. He leans in, inhaling her scent. "Baby, you smell so sweet", he pulls her underwear down and she aids him, lifting her legs off the desk. He kisses along her ankle, making his way up her leg until he reaches in between her thighs. He blows a soft breath across her center and she arches slightly.

She's so wet and it makes him so hot for her. He sticks his tongue out, licking her slit with his tip. "Oh fuck", she whispers, and he smiles. He continues teasing her, loving seeing her trying to push her hips closer to his tongue. He gives her one long lick with his whole tongue before he dips it inside of her.

"Mmm baby, tastes so good", he continues tonguefucking her, placing his hands on her hips, trying to keep her in place. He knows she's trying to fight back her moans and he looks up, seeing her biting her lips. She looks incredibly sexy as his tongue continues to torture her. He finally decides to give her what she wants, licking small circles around her clit before he sucks it into his mouth.

"Oh god!", she moans out, her hands reaching for his head, pushing it closer. He sucks on her small bud hard, pulling it between his teeth as he gently nibbles on it. Before minutes, she gasping for air, her legs locking around his neck and nearly suffocating him as her body starts trembling. "Fiiitttzzzz", she squeals as her juices leak into his awaiting mouth. He laps every drop up, standing back up and leaning over her body to give her a sweet kiss.

"Baby, I need to feel you. Please, let me stick it in. Just the tip...", he whispers in her ear, nibbling on her lobe and she groans in response. He feels her hands traveling down to his waist, unbuckling his belt as he continues playing with her ear. She pulls his shorts down and they drop down around his ankle, as she pulls down the waistband of his boxers, releasing his now fully erect member. He leans back, placing one of her legs over his shoulder, resting the palm of one hand on the desk beside her, as he massages his length. He lightly taps it against her clit and she moans, scooting her body down closer to meet him. He leans over her, his lips brushing against hers as he sticks the tip in.

"Fuck!", he moans out, once he finally gets to feel inside her. He kisses her lips softly, as she wraps her arms around his neck. "You want me baby?" She nods her head, still unable to speak. "Tell me how you want me Livvie", he moves his hips in circles, teasing her with just the head inside.

"Deeper daddy, go deeper", she whispers out and he groans at the name she calls him. He pushes her legs back until her knees touch her shoulders, holding her thighs as he fully slides himself into her. They both groan out as he buries himself to the hilt, looking down and no longer seeing where they were once separated. He kisses her, pulling her lips into his and she runs her fingers through his hair.

"Baby, please...", she whimpers and he starts slowly thrusting inside of her. They continue kissing as he pulls himself in and out of her, barely able to move because she's gripping him so tight.

"Shit...baby... so fucking...tight...shit", he speeds up his pace, rolling his hips as he plunges deep into her with every pound.

"Yes baby, right fucking there! Don't stop! Shit, don't stop!", she moans, pushing her hips to meet every thrust. Her fingers move from his hair to his back, gripping his skin as he pounds into her harder.

"Mmm, you like it baby?" She pants and he feels her begin to tighten around him. "Come for me baby, I wanna feel you come", he whispers in her ear, licking in her lobe. She's screaming and he goes faster, hearing the desk creak as it shakes beneath them.

"Oh Fitz! I'm gonna...", she doesn't even get the full sentence out before he feels her nails clawing into his skin and her walls constricting tighter around him. "Oh my goddddddd!", she screams loud and he can feel her warm juices enveloping him.

"Shit, Livvie!", he groans out in a deep voice, feeling his body going weak as he empties every ounce of himself inside of her.

* * *

The room is silent as they lay on top of the desk together, calming down as they try to catch their breaths. He uses his thumb to wipe the sweat from the bridge of her nose, turning his head to kiss her.

"For someone who was so worried about my family next door, you sure were loud", he taunts her.

"Oh shut up! They probably heard me! I can't even show my face at dinner!", she pinches him in his side, causing them both to burst into a fit of giggles.

"I love you so much Olivia, so much", he says to her, after their laughter subsides.

"I love you too baby", she smiles at him, giving him a quick peck on the lips. "How about we actually get some rest, so we're not falling asleep in the soup".

"Good idea babe, you wore me out", he picks her up, still inside her, as he walks them over to the bed.

"Baby..."

"Hmm?", he mumbles, laying down on his back with her laying on top of him.

"Don't take it out. I wanna sleep like this", she smiles, running her fingers along his chest.

"Livvie, you're gonna be the death of me", he smiles as he wraps his arms around her back, bringing her body closer to his, as they fall asleep together.


	12. Someone Like You

"Fitz, babe, you gotta get up", she leans over him, whispering in his ear while his face is buried in the pillow. He responds in some inaudible grumble and she begins shaking him. "Baby, we gotta get ready for dinner". She straddles his lower back, rubbing her hands up and down his spine.

"Baby, can't we just skip dinner?"

"No Fitzgerald, your family is expecting us. Maybe if you weren't so worried about having 'you know what' you wouldn't be so tired now!", she digs the heels of her palms into his shoulders, shaking him to wake up.

"Livvieee...", he whines.

"Fitz! Don't let me get your mother! Now come on, we gotta take a shower and get dressed!", she climbs off of his back and onto the floor before he pops his head up, snatching her arm and pulling her back to him.

"Fitz!", she squeals out, laughing at him. "Quit playing around!"

"Mmm, I know something better that's wet and I wouldn't mind taking", he grins at her, puckering his lips up at her.

"Nice try!", she grabs a pillow, smacking him in the face until he loosens his grip on her. "Hurry up!", she pulls her dress off, running into the bathroom in her bra and underwear. He places his palms into the mattress, pushing himself up off the bed to join her in the shower.

* * *

"Babe, you look incredible!", he exclaims as he walked out of the bathroom and saw her applying her makeup in the mirror. He walked up behind her, placing his hands on her waist, bringing her body closer to his as he placed a tender kiss on her neck.

They decided it would be somewhat cute to wear matching outfits tonight. Olivia wore a high low dress with a black bodice and a royal blue skirt that had silver embellishment around her waist and silver glitter pumps that had to be at least six inches high. She unraveled her waterfall braid from earlier, pinning her hair to one side as her curls cascaded down her shoulders. In her ears hung a pair of silver chandelier earrings that stopped just above her shoulder and she wore a silver dinner right on her right ring finger. She had already applied her foundation and a silver smokey eye and was in the process of applying her favorite mascara, that somehow made her eyelashes appear fuller without looking false, when she felt him come up behind her. She smiled in the mirror, looking over his appearance. He opted for a silk royal blue button down shirt, black slacks, and black dress shoes. His only accessories for the night were a pair of diamond studs and a silver diamond Rolex his mother had bought him for a birthday gift.

"Thank you babe,", she smiled, putting her mascara in her silver glitter box clutch, digging around for her MAC Russian Red lipstick. "You don't look bad yourself", she said, finally pulling the tube out of her purse.

"Uh uh!", he stopped her as she was about to rub the stick across her bottom lip. "Give me some sugar first, before we end up having matching lips too!" She spun around, brushing her lips across his, running her fingers through his hair before she crashed her lips on to his. They took each other in, searching each other's mouths for about a minute or two before they pulled back from the kiss.

"I love you", she smiled against his lips, attempting to fix back the curls she accidentally messed up.

"And I love you", his fingers rubbing small circles around her waist. She turned in the mirror to finish her lipstick, as he reached for his cologne, giving himself a few sprays before he checked himself out in the mirror behind her. She followed his lead, spraying on her perfume and running her fingers through her curls one last time. He grabbed her clutch, handing it to her as he reached for her hand while he placed a kiss on her cheek. "Let's knock 'em dead!"

* * *

They walked into the ballroom where dinner was being served hand-in-hand. Fitz walked in front of her, leading the way as he looked straight ahead at his family's dinner table in a secluded section of the room. Heads turned and all eyes were on them as they crossed the ballroom, and Olivia couldn't help but notice the attention that they were getting. Older women held looks of disgust on their faces, while the younger ones pointed at the couple, leaning over and whispering gossp in the ear of the person sitting next to them. He felt her grip on his hands tighten and he stopped walking, turning around in her direction.

"Babe, is something wrong", he looked down at her, her face clearly showing a hint of sadness.

"It's happening again", she whispered, trying to hide the pain by looking away. It didn't take a genius to tell him exactly what "it" was that was bothering her.

"Livvie..", he reached his finger under her chin, gently turning her face back in his direction. "People are stupid. They're ignorant and they're gonna say and do dumb shit. FUCK them!", her eyes widened as her head shot up to look at him. "You're my everything Olivia. I could give two fucks that you're black and I'm white. I'm not gonna say that I don't see color because I'd only be lying and that would be ignorant on my part. Baby, I don't give a shit about that. All I care about is you. Fuck what anyone else has to say Liv, they're just jealous; jealous that I have the most beautiful girl in the world on my arm, and they're all old and wrinkly and smell like peaches and prunes". She giggled and he smiled at her, taking her face into his hands as he kissed her passionately.

"I love you Fitzgerald Grant", she ran her thumb over his lip, trying to rub away her lipstick.

"I love you more, Olivia Pope, hopefully hyphen Grant", he kissed the top of her head, pulling her into a hug as he continued to walk with her in the direction of the table.

* * *

"Well, look who finally decided to join us!", Anthony said, upon seeing Fitz and Olivia heading towards their table.

"Sorry we're late everyone, we got a little held up", he pulled out a chair, allowing Olivia to take her seat first before he sat in the chair next to hers.

"Oh trust me, we heard", Kelly whispered, but not low enough and the twins were still able to hear her, laughing and giving each other a high-five. Fitz shot a dirty look at Kelly, not quite sure what she said that was so funny, but he knew it was innapropriate.

"It's no big deal son. They haven't even begun to serve yet and I'm pretty sure it took plenty of time for Olivia here to look so beautiful", Anthony grabbed her hand, placing a soft kiss on her wrist, as she blushed and giggled.

"Yes! Absolutely gorgeous Olivia! You'd make a beautiful bride and a beautiful mother one day, don't you agree Fitzgerald?", Marsha asked him, trying to discreetly nudge him with her elbow. His ears turned bright red and he cleared his throat, trying to mask his embarrassment.

"Mr. and Mrs. Grant, thank you! I'm sure I'll be all of those things and more, whenever the time is right. There's no need to rush, I'm not going anywhere for as long as Fitz will have me". She leaned over, kissing him on the cheek as she played with his hair. He turned to her and smiled, silently thanking her.

The family passed the bread bowls and butter dishes around the table, sipping on their water before the waitress came by to pour everyone a glass of champagne. After a few minutes of talk and giggles, the dinner began, with everyone being served their choice of salad.

"Olivia darling, have you been back to work? Actually, I meant to ask what is it that you do? I can't remember if Fitz has already told me and it just slipped my mind...", Marsha asked, sticking her forkful of house salad into her mouth.

"I'm an event coordinator at an after school program for teens. Basically, we're a community center for middle and high school-aged children. We're open every day during the week, as well on Saturdays. We have a computer lounge, video games, a dance studio, a recording booth, and a basketball gym. The kids basically come in and do whatever they please, our goal is to keep them off the streets and out of danger. I now am responsible for creating and planning all of our events, such as our anniversary bash, holiday parties, and our annual boys and girls sleepovers. But, to answer your question, I still haven't been cleared by the doctors to return to my office, so I've been doing a lot of work from home since my release from the hospital. Which reminds me, I am so grateful for everything you guys did for Fitz and I; paying for my hospital bills and supporting Fitz. I don't know how I could ever begin to repay you. I thought of hosting a family dinner, but I just feel like it wouldn't be enough".

"Olivia, please, the pleasure was ours. Anyone important to our children is important to us and we're just glad that you made it out okay", Anthony spoke up first.

"Yes dear, it was no problem at all. You owe us nothing love, we wanted to help you and be there for you both. It's so good to see you sitting here with us", Marsha replied as the servers brought in the appetizers.

"What's this?", Kelly asked the waitress as she laid down a plate before her and Sean.

"Swedish meatballs, ma'am. They're quite delicious.", the woman smiled at her, continuing to go around the table.

"So Olivia, what are your intentions with my brother?", Kelly asked, clearly joking as everyone around the table began to laugh.

"Well Kelly, I love your brother. There's really not much to it. I intend to be his, and his only."

"Good answer. Do you intend to be a big sister, because I intend to make sure Fitz keeps you around forever..", she winked at Olivia, making her smile.

"I don't see why not. I never had a sister, or a brother for that matter. I wouldn't mind taking on three siblings.."

"What's your family like?", Brandon spoke up. The twins weren't much talkers. They usually were in conversation with one another and spoke only when they were spoken to, but they had the uncanny ability to rock the crowd whenever they were in the spotlight. They were well-mannered and respectful and Olivia appreciated the gesture of them trying to join in on the conversation, knowing that they were attempting to make her feel more comfortable.

"Umm, well, I...", she began, unsure of how to answer his question without bringing back all of the pain or making herself sound bitter. She began to stammer when she felt Fitz's large hand running up and down her thigh softly, trying to soothe her. "I don't have much family. I'm an only child and my parents and I had a falling out a few years ago. Sitting here at this table with you all, laughing and talking, shows me what a real family should be like. Something I'd love to expand on one day with Fitz", she answered politely. An awkward silence fell on the table, even though everyone tried to avoid it, and luckily the servers reappeared to bring out the entree.

"Lobster tails, coconut pineapple shrimp, and crab legs?! Sheesh, you guys need to do more shows. Damn, can I get a cameo?!", Kelly exclaimed after seeing her plate, causing everyone to laugh. The table was nearly silenced after everyone began eating; the only sounds heard were moans of delight, the cracking of the crab legs, and silverware tapping against the ceramic plates. After everyone finished their meals, the tables were cleared while music began to play.

"Sean and Brandon, I know we promised you guys we were done for the day, but we need you guys for some more taping", one of the cameramen came up to the table and the twins excused themselves.

"Well, there's a hot guy by the bar, which means Kelly needs to be at the bar as well. Gotta go!", Kelly rushed away from the table, checking herself out as she passed a huge mirror.

"May I have this dance?", Fitz reached his hand out to Olivia, who smiled before taking it, rasing out of her seat to join him. "Mom, Dad..", Fitz smiled at his parents, excusing him and Olivia from their presence as they sat at the table and enjoyed the cake that was being served for dessert.

* * *

"Hi beautiful", he smiled at her, wrapping his arms around her lower back, his hands hovering dangerously low.

"Hi handsome", she returned his smile, wrapping her arms around his neck, playing with his hair. He pulled her body closer, their bodies connected as they swayed to the soft music playing in the background.

_**Girl, it's been a long, long time coming  
But I, I know that it's been worth the wait  
It feels like springtime in winter, it feels like Christmas in June  
It feels like heaven has opened up its gates for me and you**_

She leaned into him, placing her hand on his shoulder, as he rubbed her back slowly. Their breathing relaxed and their hearts began to beat in sync.

_**And every time I close my eyes, I thank the Lord that I've got you  
And you've got me too  
And every time I think of it, I pinch myself 'cause I don't believe it's true  
That someone like you loves me too**_

"Fitz..", she mumbles into his neck.

"Hmm?", he leans back as she lifts her head up and they stare into each other's eyes. His eyes are brighter than ever, reflecting off the color in his shirt and her brown chocolate eyes nearly melt his heart.

"I love you baby..", she whispers.

"I love you too Olivia", they kiss like first timers, their love passing through each other's lips. They forget where they are and who's around them as they sincerely show each other how much they truly love one another.

The mood in the ballroom shifts as the song changes to Blurred Lines. They're brought back to reality as they release each other's lips.

"Jesus, I hate this song", she says, sounding a little upset that their moment had been broken.

"Me too", he chuckles, watching her face turn to a look of disgust. "You wanna get out of here?"

"Yes please! I'm exhausted and I don't wanna be here when someone's grandma breaks her hip tryna dance to the song", they both laugh and he grabs her hand, leading them back to the dinner table where she grabs her clutch and they both tell his parents goodnight.

* * *

They walk back into the cabin, both too tired to even attempt to take a shower before bed. Olivia kicks off her heels, instantly shrinking in height and wiggling her toes. Fitz takes off his watch, pulling the bottom of his shirt from inside his pants, unbuttoning it before he reaches to pull off his belt. Olivia strips herself from her jewelry, tying her hair into a huge french braid and going in the bathroom to wash off her makeup. He strips down to his boxers, folding his clothes and placing them back into the luggage.

"Unzip me", she turns her back to him as she comes out of the bathroom, "and no funny business mister!"

"To be honest babe, I don't even have the energy", he moves her hair out of the way, unzipping her dress and letting it fall to the floor. He steps back, watching her walk out of her dress and picking it off of the floor. He watches her body as she walks around in a black thong, apparently she was unable to wear a bra with her dress. She turns around and catches him looking at her.

"What?!"

"Nothing..you just...you're just...breathtaking..", she blushes.

"Are you saying that because you can see my breasts and majority of my ass?", she smiles, folding her arms across her chest.

"No Liv, seriously. Everything about you is amazing.", he walks over to her, kissing her nose as he picks her up in a fireman's carry, bringing her over to the bed. He pulls down the covers before laying her down on the sheets. He makes sure she's comfortable before he gets in the bed next to her. He snuggles up to her, laying an arm across her waist and the other over her head, and she intertwines their fingers. Within moments, they're both fast asleep, light snores filling the room.

* * *

**AN: Sorry guys, no smut! Lol! So this was a continuation of the last chapter. I wanted to welcome my new readers and thank you all for your comments, reviews, suggestions, favorites, and follows. YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!**

**BeckyPo: yes, Brandon and Sean are twins. This was mentioned in Forbidden Fruit. And I do apologize if their names might be different, for the life of me I couldn't find the first chapter where they were mentioned in the story lol.**

**Jax: She's on birth control, even though it's not 100% guaranteed. *wink wink***

**LoreneMichelle41: pure hotness! and we all know its never EVER "just the tip" lol**

**evoria: haha your comment had me cracking up, as usual lol. yes, Fitz is definitely working with it lol**

**guest: yes, smut is VERY hard to write. it's like you can picture it in your head but you have to be able to write it so that the reader can visualize it the same way. i know that if i ever find myself hot and bothered after editing that i've done a good job. maybe TMI? lol**

**The house is coming guys! I've already started the chapter about two weeks now lol but I'm trying make sure my writing matches the imagery in my head perfect lol. Expect it in the very near future! **

**By the way, the song featured was Every Time I Close My Eyes by Babyface featuring Mariah Carey and Kenny G (:**


	13. Picture Perfect

The sound of someone knocking on the door wakes them both of their sleep. They groan at the sudden interruption of their slumber, snuggling closer to each other under the covers.

"Fitz! Olivia! I know you guys can hear me! We gotta get up! The ship's pulling into dock and you guys are gonna miss breakfast!", Kelly keeps knocking on the door, annoyed because Marsha woke her up earlier than expected to round up the troops.

"Go away!" Fitz yells back, throwing a pillow at the door to attempt to silence her. The pillow misses the door and lands on the floor with a soft thump as a loud horn blares through the cabin.

"See! We're here! Get the hell up!", she yells this time, not noticing that Marsha is in the hallway, walking towards her.

"Kelly Ann Grant, how many times must I tell you to watch your mouth?!". Fitz and Olivia hear the commotion in the hallway, trying to stifle their giggles so they don't get scolded by Marsha.

"Listen here love birds, you guys better rise and shine! We gotta be off this boat in an hour if you want a free ride home!", she says, walking off towards the direction of the dining quarters.

"Come on sleepy head. Let's get up before the whole clan comes looking for us. We have all day to catch up on sleep at home, plus I want breakfast!", she cuddles closer to him, kissing his along his jawline.

"Baby, if you don't stop you're gonna get more than breakfast", he grumbles in a sleepy voice, turning his head to give her access to his Adam's apple.

"I might want a little snack when I get home", she licks his neck and she hears him groan before she quickly rolls out the bed, heading towards the bathroom.

"You tease", he yells after her, hearing her giggle as she shuts the bathroom door.

* * *

"Mr. and Mrs. Grant, I had a lovely time with you and your family. Thank you all so much for inviting Fitz and me. I hope we can all meet up again before you all leave to return back to DC next weekend!", Olivia hugged everyone in the limo before turning to reach for Fitz's hand as he stood outside the vehicle waiting to help her out.

"Mom, Dad, siblings, see ya when I see ya!", he grinned, shutting the door after Olivia stepped out. They both waved goodbye as the limo pulled out of the driveway and drove down the street.

"Babe, can we rain check on that snack? I'm still a little beat. I don't know what it was. Maybe I'm boat lagged. Is that even a thing?"

"I doubt it Fitz! I'm still sleepy too, I wouldn't even be able to handle you right now anyways", they walked into the house together, placing their bags on the floor.

"I do all the handling anyways babe", he picked her up, carrying her over to the couch where they wrapped up in a blanket and fell asleep together.

* * *

He drives slow, arguing with himself in his head on if he's making the right decision. he's nervous; what if she hates it? What if she thinks he's going too fast? His palms are sweaty as he tries to hold his grip on the steering wheel. He feels like he's burning up and turns the air conditioner on, readjusting the vents. He told her that he still owed her their drive and her gift. He convinced her that it would be worth the surprise and there was no need for her to fuss over how she looked. She put on a pair of black tights and one of his hoodies. He loved how small she looked in it, the fabric drowning her. She loved how big it was because it felt like his arms were wrapped around her and she couldn't get enough of the fact that it always smelled like him.

He looks in the rear view mirror to check on her. She still hasn't gotten over her trauma from the accident and refuses to sit in the front seat. He doesn't try to force her. He understands and he knows she'll come around when she's ready. She's singing along to the radio and staring out the window. Her voice is so soft, so sweet, and it soothes him.

_**She's the kinda girl you wanna marry**_  
_**The kinda girl you walk the whole earth for**_  
_**Put her on your back and just carry**_  
_**Her attitude is hotter than the earth's core**_  
_**When she's around, nothing else matters**_  
_**Untouchable, she's got her own force field**_  
_**Sooner or later someone will get at her**_  
_**If I don't, someone else will**_

He smiles to himself. He's heard the song a million times and he never realized how much it described her. He starts to song along with her for the chorus.

_**Wanna love you girl, wanna love you girl**_  
_**Wanna love you girl, wanna love you**_

She looks up in the rear view, her thoughts cut off by the sound of his baritone voice singing along with her. He never sings and she can clearly see why. But she enjoys his sweet gesture. He winks at her, as they both sing the rest of the words at the top of their lungs.

_**She's the kinda girl you wanna marry**_  
_**Scientists say that she's the second sunshine**_  
_**And now my life is sweeter than berries**_  
_**I guess if we have sex, our love will turn to wine**_  
_**When she's around, nothing else matters**_  
_**Even if the sky was at a standstill**_  
_**If I turn my back then someone will get at her**_  
_**If I don't, someone else will**_

They both laugh at their antics and it's moments like this that he cherishes. She makes herself so easy to love and he assures himself that he's making the right decision. He takes a deep breath, allowing himself to relax as he turns into the complex. She's looking out the window again and he can see the smile on her face slowly fading into a look of confusion.

"Fitz, where are we going?"

"I wanna show you something babe. One of the projects the guys just finished.." He can tell she buys his excuse when she shrugs, leaning back into the seat and looking out the window again as she continues singing.

She takes in the appearance of the fairly new neighborhood. All of the houses are huge and beautiful, but none of them seem to resemble one another. Each house has their own design; they all have their own personal touch. Olivia's never seen anything like that and she's fascinated.

"Baby, these houses are so nice! Could you imagine what it would be like to live here? I mean, I'd never wanna leave! Whichever one of your client's moving in is definitely lucky!"

He tried to hide the smile forming on his face, not wanting to give away the surprise. _"At least she loves the neighborhood. That's a good thing, right?"_, he thinks to himself as he pulls up to the house. He puts the car in park, shutting off the engine as he steps out the car, opening her door for her to do the same. Her face lights up, looking over the outside exterior.

It's a huge three story house, painted a soft off-white color. There's four garage doors with a driveway paved in black tar and a cobblestone walkway leads to the beautiful french doors that serve as the entrance. The lawn is bright green, the grass freshly cut and adorned with bright purple ruby giants and white splendor flowers.

"Your guys did this? Babe, this is stunning! If this is what it looks like outside, I'm dying to see what's on the inside. Can we?!", she looks at him, with those sad puppy dog eyes that he can never resist. Lucky for him, he doesn't even have to.

"I don't see why not. The couple hasn't picked a move in date yet and they still have to furnish the place. GAD has unrestricted access up until all the paperwork is finalized, in case we have to make any final changes".

The words barely pass his lips as she runs up towards the front door, twisting the handle and letting herself in. He follows closely behind her and steps in the door the same time he hears her gasp out loud, her eyes and mouth wide open. They stand in the foyer and they are greeted by an elaborate double staircase, with marble steps and black and brass gold railings. A huge glass chandelier hangs from the ceiling and the sunlight in the room allows little rainbows the reflect off of the crystals.

"Oh my god Fitz!", is all that manages to come from her lips. He chuckles, placing a hand on her lower back as they walk past the staircase, leading her into the kitchen. She walks in and is immediately overwhelmed by the size of the kitchen. An island sits in the middle of the room, with two glass top stoves and a funky light fixture. On the furthest wall is the rest of the counter spaces, all covered with black granite tile and metal doors and knobs with glass drawers and cupboards. In the middle of the counter is a large stainless steel farmer's sink, complete with a sensor activated faucet. The fridge is stainless steel and makes Olivia feel like an ant compared to it; the top doors opening to the fridge part, while the bottom half is two pull out drawers, one the regular freezer and the other a deep freezer. There's two large ovens, one on top of the other, which were made specifically to be able to cook things at different temperatures. There's plenty of cupboard and drawer space; some of the bottom cupboards complete with pull out racks that have hooks to securely hang pots and pans, others have pull out racks that make it easy to store cookware and plastic containers.

He continues giving her a tour of the first floor, holding her hand as he shows her the three large empty rooms that would be the dining room, living room, and den. He lets her peek inside the four-car garage, which has plenty of storage shelves and racks. They go back inside, where he shows her the laundry room, complete with built-in clothes sorters and a brand new washer and dryer, as well as a laundry sink. They journey their way up to the second floor with five bedrooms, two pairs of the bedrooms sharing bathrooms and the last bedroom having its own private bathroom, and a large office space. The office opens with one door and is split into two rooms. A soundproof glass separates the two rooms, acting as one of the four walls. In each office, the opposite wall from the glass is covered in huge whiteboards. The wall perpendicular is covered in a huge glass window, that expands across both rooms and has an amazing view of the backyard.

"Babe, why are the rooms separated by glass?"

"They're two busy workers. The man thought it would be a good idea to surprise her with this room; he wanted them to be free to work but still be able to see each other all the time.."

"How unbelievably corny is that? But so cute!", she smiles and he smiles with her.

"Come on babe, third floor!", he leads her to the second staircase and they bypass the master bedroom, telling her that he wanted to save the best for last. He brings her to the end of the hall and opens the door. She looks at him, trying to figure out the purpose of the extra room.

"The nursery", he says, before she even gets a chance to ask. He watches as she walks around the room, lightly running her fingers across the freshly glossed walls, taking it all in. She's quiet and he knows why. He knows she pictures herself sitting in one of these one day, holding a baby of her own, of their own. His phone rings and he excuses himself, telling her he has to check a measurement in the master bedroom and she should keep looking around; he knows she's not ready to leave the room yet.

* * *

It's been about twenty minutes and Olivia can't believe how she got so absorbed in the nursery. She also can't believe that Fitz is still on the phone call and she walks out of the room to look for him. She walks back down the hallway, heading for the staircase when she sees a light peaking under the door of the master bedroom. Her curiosity takes over her and she decides to get a peak of the room before she finds Fitz and they can look at it together. She pushes open one of the double doors and is confused to see the room full of lit tea light candles.

"Fitz?", she calls out to him. "Fitz, are you in here?", she walks further into the room, trying her best not to step on any of the candles and she hears the faint sound of music playing. As she gets closer to the center of the room, the music sounds louder and the song is clearer.

_**Now you're the inspiration of this precious song**_  
_**And I just wanna see your face light up since you put me on**_  
_**So now I say goodbye to the old me, it's already gone**_  
_**And I can't wait wait wait wait wait to get you home**_  
_**Just to let you know that...**_

Olivia is nearly frightened out of her skin when Fitz appears from the shadows, dressed to perfection in a black and white tuxedo, holding a single red rose in his hand as he makes his way over to her direction. He smiles as he chants over and over.

_**You are, you are, the love of my life**_  
_**You are, you are, the love of my life**_

He reaches her, grabbing her hand into his, kissing her wrist and he fights back the urge to laugh as he watches the facial expressions she's making. She clearly has no idea what's going on and it makes everything so much better. He suddenly drops down on one knee, still holding her hand in his, placing the rose on the ground next to him and his heart beats faster as he hears her gasp. He looks up at her and began serenading her with the rest of the song.

_**Girl you're my reflection, all I see is you**_  
_**My reflection, in everything I do**_  
_**You're my reflection and all I see is you**_  
_**My reflection, in everything I do**_

He feels her small hands begin to tremble as he reaches into his pocket, pulling out a small black box. His eyes never leave hers as he slowly opens the box and he hears her softly sniffling as tears begin to stream down her face.

"Livvie, I know it's only been a short amount of time. I know you only met my family yesterday and I know nearly half of the year we've spent together was stolen from us. Olivia, I know we've barely known each other, but from the minute I made you mine, I knew that you were the one. The one that I deserved, the one that I needed. You helped me get over one of the hardest moments in my life, the hardest was having to sit there for months waiting for you to come back to me. You've turned me into a better person, a better man. I've known that you were the one I wanted to grow old with, to have beautiful little babies that are a perfect mixture of the both of us. I know I'm young and I haven't experienced much and that I don't know everything, but I do know that you're the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. I love you so much baby, so so much. I've never loved another woman the way that I love you and I never plan to. So, would you please do me the honor of accepting this proposal and becoming more than just my girlfriend? Olivia Carolyn Pope, will you be my wife?"

She's completely shocked. She didn't see this coming at all. She never expected for him to propose to him, especially so soon. A million thoughts are going through her mind. She's staring down at him, holding that black box in his hand. A little black box that holds so much meaning. She doesn't know what to think. She knows what happened the last time she gave her heart to someone, and he was around for five years. She and Fitz had barely been together for a year, and he was right, four of those months she was unconscious in a hospital bed. But he was there; he never left her side. She stares into his eyes, they're a shade of blue that she's never seen before. She sees that they're full of love, full of trust, and also full of fear. He's scared. He's scared of her answer and it scares her. Does he think she's not committed? Is he scared that they won't last, that they're not meant for each other? She sees the nervousness in his face and for a second she nearly forgets that he's waiting for an answer.

_"It's now or never Olivia"_, she says to herself, taking her free hand to wipe away the tears falling from her eyes. "Yes", she croaks, barely able to speak because of the huge lump in her throat. "Yes Fitz, yes! Yes!", she repeats the word over and over.

She said yes. He can't believe said yes. He was scared for a moment because she took awhile to answer him and he thought he had made the biggest mistake of his life. But she really said yes, she wants to be his. She wants to marry him. He's overcome with emotion as he slips the ring onto his finger. She stares down at her hand's new addition: a single-stoned 5 carat ideal-cut diamond in the classic Tiffany & Co. setting. The stone was big but it wasn't gaudy and it complimented her slender fingers well. She looked down at him, beaming from ear to ear and he couldn't help but do the same. Her smile was always infectious and the current moment they were in did nothing to help.

She grabs his face in her hands, leaning down and crashing her lips to his. She bypassed the sweet kisses this time, going in for the kill. The tears that ran down her face began falling on to his cheek as he reached up and placed his hands around her face as well, hoping to keep them in that position forever. They were under for nearly eternity before they broke away for air, staring in each other's eyes.

"I love you Olivia Pope. I love you with all my heart. You've done nothing but made me the happiest man in the world", he kissed her again and she felt the wetness of his tears on her face.

"I love you too baby, more than anything".

"Close your eyes Liv", she follows his command and he digs in his other pocket, pulling out the small envelope with the keys to the front door. He turns her hand over, placing the envelope into her palm, before closing her hand and letting it go.

She opens her eyes, lifting her hand back up and opens her palm, looking at the small envelope. She looks down at him, as if to ask him if she was allowed to see what was inside, and he nods his head. She picks up the envelope, opening it and turning it upside down in her hand.

"Fitz...", she whispered. "Is this, is this...", she's crying again.

"Welcome home baby!", a big smile spreads across his face as he stands up off of his knees, scooping her up and spinning her around.

"You built a house? You built us a house!", her voice full of excitement. "I can't believe you built us this house! You tricked me! I can't believe I fell for it! Oh my god Fitz! You built us a house! I love you so much!"

He puts her down on the floor, wrapping his hands around her lower back, leaning in to rest his forehead against hers. They stand there, holding each other, taking in the past few minutes. They were getting married. They were moving into their first home. They were building their future together.

* * *

**AN: Here it is folks, the house! AND a little something extra (: Let me first say, I absolutely loved Fitz's family. I think everyone's dream has to be getting along with the family of their significant other, it definitely makes a huge impact on the relationship. And I love the whole scene of them walking through the ballroom (definitely one of my favorites). Now Blurred Lines….it was definitely one of those songs I never really liked but because I heard it all the time, it kinda grew on me. Now, I still hear it ALL the time and it seriously gets on my nerves lol. But I still love me some Robin! **

**Now, Fitz and Olivia are finally engaged! UGH, I'm so happy because I feel like it's never gonna happen without FF (side-eye to Shonda) and what was up with not one but TWO boring episodes in a row? And Jake tryna kiss all up on Olivia? And her getting up to talk to Fitz (you would think Joke could take a hint smh!). And I seriously wanted to kill Jake talking in the background. I promise, he's like an angry mistress, trying to claim a territory that's NEVER gonna be his! lol. **

**But anyways, the songs mentioned in this chapter were:**  
**Wanna Love U Girl - Robin Thicke**  
**Mirrors - Justin Timberlake**  
**I can't remember if I mentioned this already, but for the majority of the chapters, the name of the chapter is a name of a song (usually one of the songs I'm listening to while I write the chapter). If anyone wants to know the songs/artists, just shoot me a PM. Also, I've had people ask me about social networks, you guys can PM me for my tumblr URL (a few of you already follow me, HEYYY! lol). Idk, there' something cool about anonymity, but it never hurts to interact with you guys.**

**And again, thank you all so much for the comments, reviews, suggestions, etc etc. and to the guest that suggested a proposal, I'm just gonna assume you hacked into my computer and saw my rough draft lol. Hope you all enjoyed! (:**


	14. Happily Never After

They spend another hour or so revisiting the design of the house. Olivia drags him along, room to room, visually and mentally mapping out which rooms will be used for what and the furniture and decorations she hopes to add to each. She tells him that they should wait until they are married before they officially move in, which would give them ample enough time to add in an indoor gym somewhere downstairs and a pool and jacuzzi for the backyard. He agrees with her ideas, realizing it would be much more of a convenience to have a gym inside their home, instead of having to pay for a membership. He kisses the side of her head, telling her that her ideas were great and wishing that he would have thought of them sooner, and that he would talk over it with his team to get the work done.

They're holding hands as he throws away all the candles, shuts off all the lights, and double checks that all the doors have been locked up. They walk over to the car and he heads to the back door to open it for her when she stops him. He looks back at her and she smiles at him while she pulls the handle on the front passenger door. He smiles and his shoulders relax. They both get in the car, sitting next to each other, and he holds her left hand the whole drive home, smiling against her skin as he brings their hands to his face, kissing her ring finger. They can't help but to smile at each other, overcome with silence as they enjoy each other's presence.

* * *

"So, who are we calling first? Your friends? My friends? My family?", he asks her, pouring them both a glass of wine as she stands in front of him, her arms wrapped around his waist with her head buried in his chest.

"Neither..", she says softly, nuzzling her face as she inhales his scent.

"And why not?", he puts the bottle down inside the ice bucket sitting on the kitchen counter, carefully pushing back in the corkscrew.

"Because.."

"Because?", he looks down at her smiling up at him with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Because I wanna...", she stands on her tip toes, pressing her lips to his neck, "have hot... freaky... dirty... nasty... sex", she places open mouth kisses against his skin between each word, "with my handsome... future... husband". He grunts when he feels her tongue slither its way across his Adam's apple and his mind instantly forgets about the wine as his hands travel down to cup her derriere, pulling her body closer to his.

"Oh really?", she can feel his voice vibrating as she continues the sweet torture on his neck.

"Yes really", her hands travel between them, slipping into his pants and into his boxers, gripping him between her hands as she begins to play with him.

He groans and a chill goes down his spine as he feels her hands wrapped around his growing member. "That's great, because I wanna have hot... freaky... dirty... nasty...", he squeezes her ass cheeks through her tights between each word, "sex with my beautiful future wife", he smacks her ass hard and she yelps, completely surprised by his actions. She tilts his head down, capturing his lips as her hands work on removing his pants and boxers, dropping them to the floor. She pulls back from their kiss, winking at him before she drops to her knees, locking her eyes with his.

"Livvie...", he moans as she flickers her tongue to lick away the few drops of his excitement already leaking from his tip. She takes her time, paying close attention to the head of his cobra, licking around its base before she sucks it into her mouth. The warmth of the inside of her mouth was just too much for him, she was teasing him and he could feel himself getting harder by the second. Her hands run up and down his legs before one moves to his balls, massaging them gently. He feels his knees going weak and he leans back, placing his hands on the counter behind him for support.

She looks up at him and it turns her on seeing him struggle to keep himself sane. She slowly begins sucking his length into her mouth, feeling his head pulsating at the back of her throat as she swallowed him to the hilt. His head flew back and he let out a load groan as she held him still in her mouth, running her tongue against his skin. She pulled her head back, allowing him to fall from her mouth before she began taking him again, hollowing her cheeks as she sucked on him like a vacuum. His left hand flew off the counter and captured her head, digging his fingers between the strands of his hair.

She released him again and he looked down at her with disappointment. She started peppering his throbbing cock with open mouthed kisses and she could see his knuckles now white from gripping the edge of the counter so hard. She continues massaging his balls with one hand, now taking the other to massage his shaft. "Baby, I want you to fuck my mouth".

He damn near dies. Her voice sounded so husky, so sexy, and it shocked the hell out of him. He was sure if all the blood hadn't gotten to his other head before, there was not a doubt in his mind that it wasn't there now. He twitched in her hand, almost exploding right then and there. He swallowed a big gulp, trying to pass the knot forming in his throat as she lowered her head on him again, this time taking every inch effortlessly. She looked up at him, winking, signaling him that she was ready whenever he was.

He took his time, sliding himself in and out of her mouth at a slow and steady pace, making sure that he didn't hurt her. She held her tongue in position so that it ran along his hardness with each and every stroke. Their eyes caught one another, her beautiful brown does full of lust and his now slate greys full of desire. The feeling was getting too good and he felt his lower stomach burning, signaling that he was ready to release any minute. "Oh shit Liv, I'm gonna...I'm...", he was panting as he gripped her hair tighter, nearly dragging strands from her scalp. She started to hum and the vibrations traveled all over his body. "Oh fuck, oh fuuucckk! Liv!", he screamed out, his chin dropping into his chest as he spilled his contents down her throat. She swallowed every last drop, savoring the taste, appreciating that he kept up a healthy diet. She sucked him one more time, letting him fall out of her mouth with a pop as he pulled her body up from the floor, crashing his lips to hers. They rip each other's clothes off of one another, dying on the inside each time their lips had to separate in order to lift off their shirts. His hands run down to her waist, holding on tight as he lifts her up, placing her to sit down on the counter.

"Lay down and close your eyes Livvie", he says, and she does just that, the anticipation of what he was going to do to her building up. He quietly dips his hand into the ice bucket, pulling out a whole cube and placing it into his mouth. He pulls her legs open, standing between them, lightly brushing himself against her center. She hisses and is completely taken by surprise when she feels the contact of the freezing cold ice cube against the hot skin of her collarbone.

He kisses her neck, running the melting ice cube against her mocha colored skin. She whimpers, probably from the pleasure and the temperature of the ice, whispering his name. He continues to kiss down her body, leaving small trails of water on her skin. He encircles one of her areolae, watching the skin shrink as her nipples harden instantly. He fights back a moan when she squirms under him, causing her core to rub against him. He continues teasing her breasts; gripping, kneading, squeezing, licking, nibbling, sucking. Her moans fill the room, her back arching off of the counter and he's surprised that she still has her eyes shut.

"Livvie, open your eyes", he says in his low, baritone voice that he knows drives her absolutely crazy. Her eyes pop open, and they're full of nothing but hunger for more. "Watch me". He reaches for another ice cube and places it in his mouth before he runs it across her navel. She attempts to move her hands to his head and he swats them away, using one hand to hold them both above her head. "I said watch me, not touch me. Do it again and trust me, you won't like it. Comprende?", he says to her in a demanding tone. She doesn't know what's come over him, what's come over her, but she only nods in response.

He brings his head lower, closer to her sex, hovering his mouth above her, letting the water drip down her skin. A droplet falls directly on her clit, running in between her folds and she groans. He laughs, running the tip of the ice cube against her throbbing bud and she shoots her hips up closer to his face, screaming his name. He licks and slurps away, the cube adding to her wetness as he sucks her clit into his mouth. "Mmm, tastes so good". He's devouring her, eating like it's his last meal request before execution. She's gasping beneath him, trying to catch her breath. "Oh god!", a piercing scream fills the room and her eyes nearly roll back in her head. He smiles, caressing her thighs as he licks her dry, cleaning up the mess she made.

She finally comes down from her high and finds the strength to lift herself up off of the kitchen counter. She wraps her legs around his waist, locking her ankles behind him, pulling him closer in between her legs. She reaches down, taking him into her hands again. He involuntarily brings his forehead to hers, taking short breaths as he enjoys her playing with his manhood. "Baby, I need you. I need to feel you inside me. I need you to fuck me", she flashes a devilish grin and squeals with laughter as he picks her up, carrying her up the stairs.

"Wait! Put me down!", she extends her hands to the walls in the stairwell.

"What is it?", he groans, a little annoyed that she's stopping him after what she just initiated only moments ago. He puts her down, unaware of the slight look of anger on his face.

"Sit down".

"What?"

"I said sit DOWN!" He obliges, taking a seat on the steps. She stands in front of him, placing one hand on his shoulder as she swings her leg over him, sitting in his lap. "Comfortable?", she asks and a smile of realization spreads across his face.

"Baby, you're crazy", he chuckles, leaning in to kiss her. She grinds herself on his lap, creating friction between the both of them as their kissing intensifies. His member is at alert again and they both look down as he uses a hand to guide himself inside of her.

"Shit Livvie", he murmurs her name as he slides in. "God, you're so fucking tight", he runs his hands up her back to keep her from falling. She holds on to his shoulders, taking him in as she slowly begins grinding up and down, rolling her hips in a fluid motion.

"Fuck Fitz. It's so big", she bits her bottom lip, her head falling back and he leans in to attack her neck. "Mmm, it feels so good", she rolls her hips faster, clenching to him. He lets her take the lead and he has to practice inhaling and exhaling as she goes to town on him.

"Livvie, fuck! Baby, don't stop!"

"You like it baby?"

"Shiiitttt yes!", he stutters while she rides him faster, literally bouncing up and down on him, the sounds of their naked bodies making contact fill the room.

"Who's is it Daddy? Tell me who this dick belongs to", she crashes down on him, harder, faster and she feels him slightly tremble as a deep, guttural groan escapes from the depths of his stomach.

"Yours! It's your fucking dick! Jesus, Olivia don't stop!" He can't hold back any longer and he knows he's about to arrive any minute but he refuses to get his without her getting hers. His hands leave her back and grips her ass tight as he begins thrusting himself up in her, hard and deep.

"Oh shit! Baby, it's so fucking deep! Oh my god Fitz, harder! Baby harder! I'm so close!" They both go as fast, as hard as they can, both trying to outdo each other, neither winning and neither losing.

"Fuck!", he cries out.

"Shit, I'm gonna come babe!", she screams.

"Come for me baby, come for daddy!"

"FIIIIIIIIITTTTTZZZZZZZZZZZ!", she screams out at the top of her lungs, her body flinging itself into his chest as she digs her nails into his shoulders, moaning loudly as her orgasm hits her. He feels her grip on to him tight, her wetness covering him and it sends his straight over the cliff. He groans and his head falls back. Her walls squeeze him tighter and she feels the hot spurts of him coming inside her.

"SHIT!", they both say at the same time, laughing with each other as the waves of passion continue to flow through them.

"That was...", he pants, at a lost for words.

"Some real hot, freaky, dirty, nasty sex", she speaks up for him.

"Definitely hot, freaky, dirty, nasty sex. Shit, I gotta propose to you more often...OUCH!", she playfully slaps him across his face.

They sit on the stairs, talking and laughing, smiling and kissing. Their arms are wrapped around other; Fitz rubbing his hands up and down her spine, Olivia running her nails along his muscular back. Both of their breaths are normal and their bodies are glistening with sweat from their love-making.

"I love it when you call me Daddy", he randomly outbursts.

"Oh trust me, I know...", she leans over, nibbling on his earlobe, "...Daddy", she giggles, whispering in his ear.

"Livvie...", he breaths softly in a voice that lets her knows she's starting him up again.

"One more time?", she says innocently, like a child asking a parent to let them stay up later on a school night. He kisses her, holding on to her hips to guide her body up and down on him slowly with long, deep strokes. Their tongues duel and they forget what air is as they go for another round, this time trading in the hot sex for sweet love making. When they finally climax together again, he takes her upstairs, where they fall asleep laying in each other's arms.

* * *

A series of loud banging noises wakes them out of their sleep. Fitz rolls over and sees that it's nearly 12 in the afternoon. They both overslept and he was going to be late for his weekly staff meeting they held every Monday at 1. Olivia had a Skype conference call that she was supposed to hold with everyone at the office at 12:30 and he knew that he was definitely going to get the blame for letting her sleep in.

"Jesus Fitz! It's almost 12!"

"I know babe, I know. Your feistiness last night threw off my natural alarm clock". The banging gets louder.

"Who the hell is that knocking like police?"

"If I know any better, it's either Kelly or one of the twins. Can you grab it while I run in the shower? I don't wanna be late".

"Fine", she groans, leaning in for a good morning kiss, before she grabs her robe and heads down the stairs.

As she gets nearer to the door, the banging seems to get harder and louder. She looks through the peephole and wonders what's going on; it's neither Kelly nor the twins.

"Good morning officers, is there a problem?", she asks, opening the door. She had joked around with Fitz many times about the neighbors calling the police on them because he always managed to make her scream like she was getting murdered. A wave of embarrassment ran through her as she prepared herself to explain the reason for all of her noise.

"Good morning ma'am. Is the man of the house in? It's important that we speak with him at this very moment".

"Oh...okay..", she's immediately freaking out, wondering if something bad happened, if someone in his family got hurt. "Fitz!", she screams loud enough to hear him, "You might wanna put that shower on hold and get down here right now". She hears him groan at the idea of being late and moments later he appears by her side.

"Officers, is there a problem?"

"Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III, there is a warrant out for your arrest."

"What? There's gotta be some mistake!", Olivia comes to his defense, grabbing on to his hand.

"Excuse me? Arrest for what?"

"For the sexual assault against a Ms. Amanda Tanner", one officer says. Olivia immediately drops his hand and Fitz looks down at her, knowing she's scared. The officer begins turning Fitz around as she tries to put on the handcuffs.

"What the fuck?!", Olivia and Fitz say at the same time, both convinced that they're hearing wrong.

"Mr. Grant, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and may be used against you...", the second officer begins rattling off the Miranda rights. "...if you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you, at public expense...".

Fitz's world starts spinning. He's in complete shock as he feels the cold metal bands clamp around his wrists. He looks at Olivia, her face taken over in fear. "Livvie, I didn't do it. I promise I didn't do it. Liv, you gotta believe me, baby, I would never!"

She doesn't speak. She stares at the scene unfolding in front of her. Her man being placed in handcuffs, someone reading him his rights, something about assault. Sexual assault? Amanda Tanner? Why does that name sound so familiar? Her eyes shift from the officers when she hears his voice calling out for her. Their eyes lock, he's telling her he didn't do it. He's telling her everything will be okay. He's telling her to call his parents. They're putting him in the back of the police car. She can't speak, she can't move, she can't think, she almost can't breathe. She closes the front door, sliding down the wall to the floor, burying her face in her hands as she starts crying.


	15. Skeletons

**AN: Sooooo, it's been a few days, but I have a legitimate reason! I'm super duper busy this week; I'm going out of town this weekend and it's like all these huge assignments are due before I leave :/ I wanted to give you guys this chapter while it was fresh and hot because who knows when I'll be able to write again (don't I always say that? lol). **

**I am LOVING you guys' reactions and reviews for the last chapter. I couldn't get rid of Amanda just yet, and you will be seeing some more of her for the story. I was mostly surprised at everyone saying Olivia needed to get the hell up lol! DIDN'T SHE?! But seriously, when something that big comes out nowhere and hits you, it's like WHOA! I really laughed so hard at basically all of you calling Amanda "that bitch" lol. You guys are so funny and make writing these stories so enjoyable.**

**Okay, So I'm warning you guys from now, you'll definitely hate me after this chapter. BUT do not, I repeat, do NOT jump to any conclusions yet. There will be some flashbacks in the next few chapters to give a little back story, which will make everything a bit clearer. In other news, KW FINALLY revealed that she was pregnant (as if we all didn't know already, hmph!). I'm so happy for her! I've been waiting on the announcement FOREVER lol. I hope Shonda writes it into the show (I had originally thought there was going to be a pregnancy reveal at the end of season 2, with Olivia not being sure who the was), and I'm hoping that's the story line we get. Could you imagine the scandal around her not knowing if the baby was Fitz's or Jake's (we're all rooting for Fitz here, Jake who?!). Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Olivia honey, where are you love?", Marsha calls out as she walks into the front door. She knows Olivia has to be inside because the front door was left unlock for her arrival. She had gotten the phone call from Olivia about Fitz's arrest less than an hour ago, and she relayed the message on to Anthony, who went straight to work to find out more information about the problem. Kelly trailed behind her mother as they walked around the house, trying to find Olivia. It didn't take long for them to find her curled up on the couch, flipping back and forth between news stations.

_**BREAKING NEWS: We are now getting reports that Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III, the first born child of director Anthony and actress Marsha Grant, has been taken into custody for an alleged sexual assault.**_

_**...Grant III, best known as Fitz, who has his own architecture and design business based right here in Miami, was arrested this morning for sexual assault.**_

_**...The first child of two very famous parents, Grant has opted out of the spotlight for the majority of his life, and many might not even know who he is. But surely, with such serious accusations floating around, all eyes are now on Fitz.**_

_**...He was arrested in front of his house this afternoon and has been taken to the Miami-Dade Police Department for further questioning.**_

"Liv, you shouldn't be watching that", Kelly said, standing in front of her to block the rumors spreading all over the television.

"Olivia darling, are you okay? I know you've had a rough morning but sweety, everything's gonna be okay. Fitz will be alright. We will not let this girl get away with such accusations against my son".

"I knew that bitch was trouble. I knew Amanda couldn't be trusted. I told Fitz to stay away from her when I saw her at the hospital. A woman always knows!"

"Kelly, your mouth!"

Their voices keep rambling on and all Olivia could focus on was the revealing of Amanda's identity. She knew her name sounded all too familiar. It was the nurse at the hospital, the one she wanted taken off of her case. The one who showed an obvious interest in Fitz. The one she could have sworn wanted to kill her. Amanda Tanner. Olivia couldn't believe it. But why? Why now? Why him? Olivia had been released from the hospital a few weeks ago and Amanda had been taken off her case days before that. Had Fitz seen her after Olivia came back home? Was he cheating on her? Did he really assault her? Her thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of the two women around her calling for her attention.

"Olivia, we're going to meet up with Anthony to discuss further legal action. Why don't you go ahead down to the police station and we will all meet you there with the twins? I can have a car sent for you.."

"Yeah Liv, get up off this couch..", Kelly said, reaching for Olivia's hand, attempting to help her out of her seat. "...nothing good will come out of you sulk- OH MY GOD! IS THAT...", she screamed out, looking down at Olivia's hand. "OH MY GOD!", Kelly squealed louder, drawing both Olivia and Marsha's attention to what she was pointing at.

In all of the commotion, Olivia had forgotten about her engagement ring on her finger and the fact that she and Fitz hadn't been able to tell anyone the good news. Their moment of happiness had been cut short with all of the drama surrounding Fitz. She felt guilty for not only temporarily forgetting that she was newly engaged, but also that Fitz's family had to find out under such circumstances, without him present beside her.

"You guys are getting married?!", Kelly asked the obvious, jumping up and down with excitement. Her long dirty blonde ponytail shook wildly with every movement of her body, as she held on to Olivia's left hand.

"Let me see!", Marsha dragged Olivia's hand from Kelly, the both of them handling her like an old rag doll. "Oh my Olivia! This ring is beautiful! When did this happen?!"

Olivia smiled to herself; seeing his mother and sister overcome with such joy about her and Fitz getting married made her so happy. It showed her how well they supported their relationship and how they welcomed her into their family.

"Last night. He proposed last night. And he built us a house. A brand new, huge, absolutely beautiful house. I'm sorry, we were planning on giving everyone the good news today..", she paused, starting to feel sad again.

"Olivia sweetie, please don't let this bump in the road cause any issues. You've made my son so happy and I am forever grateful for that. You're a beautiful person, inside and out. I am so happy that you will become a part of this family", Marsha reached down to hug her, rubbing her back as she squeezed her tightly. After a moment, she pulled back, allowing Kelly to give Olivia a hug of her own.

"Yeah, what the old lady said", she said, causing the women to all laugh together. Marsha and Kelly left shortly after, allowing Olivia to shower and get dressed before the car came to bring her to the police station. She sat in the back of the car, a million thoughts running her through her mind. She suddenly felt herself becoming very upset and the thought eating at her the most let her know just exactly who she needed to be so angry with.

* * *

Olivia held her head high as she walked through the halls of the police station. She heard the whispers and saw the fingers pointing to her direction as she was escorted by two officers to the room where they were holding Fitz for questioning. Apparently, one of Fitz's neighbors had been out walking their dog at the time of his arrest and caught the whole scene on her camera phone, posting the video to her YouTube account sending the link to her Twitter page. The video was picked up by the local news stations and Olivia's face had been plastered on nearly every television screen, although her true identity had yet to be discovered and revealed.

She shielded her left hand with her right, trying to hide the rock on her finger, not wanting to add anymore fuel to the fire and sparing her friends having to find out about her engagement from the still-developing news story. She wore a navy blue v-neck sweater, skin tight denim-washed jeans and a pair of aviator frames. Her hair was freshly pressed in a high, tight ponytail; she was a force that could not be fucked with as the heels of her black knee-high leather boots clacked against the marble tile.

When she approached the room, one of the officers walking next to her stood before the door, warning Olivia that she only had a few moments to speak with Fitz before the officers came in to question him. She nodded and inhaled a huge breath, slipping her shades above her head as she stepped into the room. She exhaled slowly when she saw him, sitting in a chair with his head down in his lap, his hands still in handcuffs.

"Fitz", she whispered, alerting him of her presence. His head popped up at the sound of her voice and a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes appeared on his face.

"Livvie", his voice sounding small. "Baby, are you okay?", he asked as she walked over to him, grabbing his face in her hands, planting a soft kiss against his lips.

"I should be the one asking that question". Her hands slid down his face and she walked away from him, sitting is the seat across from him. "Tell me what happened."

"Liv, I don't know. They're not telling me anything. All I know is that Amanda says that I assaulted her. Olivia, I promise you she's lying".

"Is she really?", she crossed her legs, resting her intertwined fingers on her knee, her ring now in plain sight.

"What?", he asked, shocked and confused. Did she really think that he did it? That he could ever do that?

"_Is_ she lying Fitzgerald?", she said smugly, trying to keep the anger that was boiling inside of her under control.

"Olivia, what the hell do you mean? Are you really asking me if I assaulted that woman?", his face turning a shade of pink.

"Oh Fitz honey, I know for sure you didn't assault her. You're not sick, you're not foolish. There's no way that I could lie next to a rapist every night, not the way you sleep so peacefully. However, it is quite possible for a liar to have me curled up in his arms, to be sitting right across from me".

"What the fuck are you saying to me right now?", he raised his voice, clearly very upset at her accusations.

"There's a thing called 'Women's Intuition' Fitz. You see, I _knew_ the name Amanda Tanner sounded familiar. She's the nurse from the hospital. The same nurse that was at your service after the accident. The same nurse that was at my service for nearly five months, in which you asked why I wanted to get rid of her. The same nurse that I assumed had some sort of feelings for you. Apparently, Amanda was also the same nurse Kelly warned you about. The same nurse that shrugged it off much too calmly when she heard me telling you how I didn't want her crazy ass anywhere near me. Now, what I'm trying to figure out here is why she came after you? I'm the one who wanted her gone and you practically defended her. I mean, she basically fawned over you to me. I was the only thing that stopped her from getting to you, so why did she go after you instead of going after me?"

"Livvie..."

"No Fitz, why is she going after you? What reason did **_YOU_** give her to go after you? What did **_YOU_** do Fitz? Did you fuck her?"

"No Olivia, I didn't fuck her..."

"Cut the shit Fitzgerald! _**WHAT. DID. YOU. DO?!**_"

* * *

_**Flashback**_

It was another night of Fitz sitting by Olivia's beside, holding her hand for hours as he waited for some sort of signal that she would be waking up soon. He was growing frustrated at the whole situation. It had been a whole two months and he was just tired of it all. He really just wanted his Olivia back.

He slowly rose out of his seat, brushing Olivia's hair from her face as he pressed his lips to hers. He knew he shouldn't, he knew that it was just a painful reminder of how far away they were from each other. He ran his finger along her cheek, sighing deeply as he turned to walk out of her room.

He fondled his pockets for the car keys as he walked through the parking garage. He wanted nothing more than to be getting home as quick as possible, taking a shower before snuggling his face into the pillows he sprayed with her perfume. He nearly jumped out of his when he felt a finger tap his shoulder. He turned around to see Amanda standing behind him, her scrubs soaked with an iced coffee.

"Shit, Amanda, I'm so sorry! I felt a touch and I freaked out. I didn't even mean...I'm sorry. You're a mess. Please, let me help you clean that up".

"Oh Fitz, it's okay. I've gotten way worse than iced coffee on myself. I'm a nurse, remember, I'm always prepared for accidents like this. Plus, I have on an undershirt. What the hell were you thinking so hard about? I've been calling your name and trying to get your attention from back inside."

"I'm sorry. Maybe I should stop saying that huh?", he laughed at himself and the situation. "It's great that you're prepared for when morons like me get creeped out and have you walking around covered in Starbucks", the both of them now laughing. "I was completely zoned out. I've had a pretty long day at work and then coming here and having to see Olivia in the condition..."

"I understand", she cut him off at the mention of Olivia's name. "We all have rough days. You don't have to apologize for it", she smiled at him, glad for them to be engaged in some sort of conversation.

"Yeah. You said you were calling me? Was there something you needed?"

"Oh, no. My shift was over and I was heading out and I saw you walking out, so I figured we could walk together. Maybe catch up? I haven't seen much of you in awhile..."

"Yeah, work. Sorry. But hey, let me help you to your car, it's the least I could do, right?", she nodded and they walked off into the direction of her car. After walking and conversing for a few minutes, they reached her car, realizing that they were parked right next to each other.

"Hey, can you do me a favor and help me get this off? I don't want this stuff all in my hair..", she asked him, tugging at the hem of her shirt. Thinking it was the least he could do, he nodded, stepping in to carefully pull her shirt off, trying his hardest to avoid making the mess even worse. She leaned back, bending slightly forward and sticking her arms out for him to pull off her shirt. Once it was off, she lifted her head back up and stood tall in front of him.

Fitz looked at her, proud that he managed to not make the situation any worse. She stood before him, in her pale pink scrub pants and a white spaghetti strap top. He looked her body over, just as any normal man would, and was impressed with what he saw. He was greeted by imprint of her hardened nipples against her shirt and was almost certain that it was due to the ice cold drink.

"Fitz…hello…can you hear me?", she waved her hands in front of him, trying to get his attention.

"I'm sorry, you said something?"

"Never mind. Maybe you should get home, clearly you've got a lot on your mind. Don't let me distract you…", she turned away, about to open her car door when he reached for her arm, stopping her.

"Amanda, look, I'm sorry. You've been nothing but kind to me and helpful to Olivia. I've been such an ass and no one deserves that, you don't deserve that", he chuckled in his mind, thinking of how Kelly's warnings had been so unnecessary. Amanda was a sweetheart. She seemed a little jittery and touchy feely, but she was a nurse. It was her job to make the patient and their family feel comfortable right? Fitz was comfortable, wasn't he?

"Thank you", she whispered, looking down at her feet. He reached out for her chin, tilting her head upwards and leaned in, placing a soft kiss against her lips. "Fitz?", she pulled her head back, looking over him, a bit confused. He took her lips in his again, running his hands down to her waist, her hands wrapping around his neck. She moved her body closer to his, pushing into him, causing his back to slam against his car door..."

* * *

"Livvie, baby, I'm so sorry. Please, please say something", he stared at her, tears streaming down his face. She stared back at him, her face hard as stone, showing no emotion. She took a deep breath, stood up from her seat and grabbed her purse, heading for the door.

"Olivia, baby, please don't leave! I made a mistake. I promise, it didn't mean anything, she doesn't mean anything to me. I love you Olivia, please, don't do this..", he begged and pleaded, causing her to stop in her tracks. She turned around in his direction, walking to his side of the room and stood before him. He looked up, waiting for her to say something when he felt the sting of her open hand connecting with his cheek.

"Liv...", he croaked, rubbing his face, knowing that there would surely be an imprint of her hand. She turned again, this time walking out of the room.

* * *

"Pretty Boy's afraid to talk huh? Pretty Boy, are you afraid of jail? I'm sure you weren't afraid to attack Amanda, were you Pretty Boy?", one of the arresting officers taunted Fitz, as he sat in a chair with his head down.

"He refuses to speak without a lawyer present", the other arresting officer said, before turning in Fitz's direction. "You're smart, aren't you Pretty Boy? Did your rich mommy and daddy teach you what to do when you got arrested for violating a woman? God, you famous kids are all the same. Think because you got all the money in the world you don't have to follow laws? Mommy and Daddy will always bail you out, right? You're all full of shit! I can't wait to see you getting what's coming to you!"

Fitz paid neither officer any mind. His mind, his thoughts, everything was all consumed by Olivia. He told her the truth, knowing it would hurt her, knowing that he'd feel more guilty for causing her pain than for keeping a secret. He had to tell her. He should have told her before, but at the time, so many things were going on and it completely slipped his mind. Plus, with her finally waking out of the coma, he didn't want to have to damper her spirits. He was so lost in his thoughts, he didn't even realize that someone else had come into the room until he heard another voice speaking.

"I think it's quite disgusting to taunt someone who's clearly innocent. Fitzgerald doesn't have any arrest records; he has never been in trouble with the law and this might in fact be his first time ever being in handcuffs, being in a police station period. Yes, he's the child of two wealthy celebrities, but he's not spoiled. He doesn't live in the spotlight. He lives just like the rest of us. I would appreciate it if you two would do your research before producing more rumors for this already false situation we're in now".

"And you are?", one of the officers asked.

"His lawyer. Now, will you please give my client a few moments of privacy before we begin the questioning?". The officers left the room, leaving Fitz and his lawyer to watch them walk out the door, letting it shut behind them.

The room was silent, neither of the speaking, the both of them just staring at one another. Fitz's mood had gone from sadness to anger. His face was hardened and if it wasn't for the handcuffs and the fact that he was already in a deep shit hole, he was pretty sure he would have already pounced across the table. It was minutes before anyone spoke a word, Fitz being the first one to break the ice.

"Why are you here?"

* * *

**AN: So, here we have a little intake on something happening between Fitz and Amanda. Butttt, it might not be what you all think it is OR maybe it is lol!. So, Olivia's face is everywhere, Fitz's life out of the spotlight has been pushed to the forefront, his parents are being named dropped everywhere, complete chaos! I loved Olivia's scene walking down the hallway and how she walked out of the room. And Fitz's lawyer showed up…who is it?! I'm sure you're all dying to know lol. Or maybe you guys already do? (:**

**Anyways, it's Scandal Thursdayyy! I'm excited to see this week's episode…simply because I can't wait to see Olivia strut in that dress! I'm dying to see the shoes and the clutch too because I just KNOW they're gonna be perfect. And we all know that whenever they're in the same spot together and Olivia has on a white dress, they always end back up in each other's arms. Shonda better not play with me! I need Olitz to be back together again lol! Thank you all for the reviews, comments, and suggestions. I appreciate you all so much! Until next time..**


	16. Cleaning Out My Closet

Her thoughts were broken as the town car came to a halt in the driveway. She reached her hand up, wiping away the tears that had fallen down her face. She stared out the window, happy to be home; her home. She straightened herself up as Bryant, the Grant's personal driver they had hired for her, came around and opened her door. He held his hand out and she grabbed it, using it to steady herself as she exited the vehicle.

"Will that be all today ma'am? It would be nothing at all for me to be at your service, especially today".

"It's fine Bryant. Thank you". She hadn't exactly warmed up to the idea of having someone driving her around at her beck and call, but Marsha insisted since she was still scared of driving herself anywhere.

"Well ma'am, you have a nice day. You have my number, don't be afraid to use it.", he smiled at her, walking back to his door once she had opened her front door.

"Thank you, I'll keep that in mind", she returned the smile, stepping inside the house. She closed the door, flipped on a light switch and looked around. She hadn't been to her own home in months and she almost forgot what it was like to be there. It was clean, Fitz sending out a cleaning service every other week to make sure it stayed tidy. Although she hadn't lived there, she wanted it to be clean and pristine for when she decided to finally put it on the market.

She walked around, running her hands along the walls. She hated that she was here again; not only back in her old home but also with her heart broken. She took a deep breath, trying to stop the tears that she knew were getting ready to fall again, when she felt her cellphone vibrate in her hand. She looked down at the caller ID and saw that it was Abby, calling yet again. She had lost count of the amount of times Abby and Quinn had called her today, her sending them to voicemail while she tried to clear her head. Knowing that her friends were probably going out of their minds with worry, she decided to answer this time.

"Liv?!", Abby's voice crackled through the phone as Olivia raised it to her ear.

"Liv, are you okay?", she heard Quinn ask in the background.

She couldn't fight the tears anymore, she couldn't hide the pain. "I need you guys", her voice cracked as she let her emotions take over her.

* * *

"Fitz…"

"Why are you here?"

"Seriously?"

"Mellie, why the fuck are you here?!"

"Your parents hired me." She walked over to him, standing tall, crossing her arms.

"They hired you? **THEY** hired **YOU**? Of all the people in the world? You've got to be kidding me. Mellie, did you put them up to this? We aren't friends again Mellie and probably never will be. You slept with my fiancee. Did you really think it was gonna be that easy?".

"I'm here because you **NEED** me! I'm here because you got yourself tangled up in this woman's web and your parents felt that I was the best option to help get you out of it. **I AM THE BEST OPTION!** I know you don't want me here. I don't even want to be here because I'm not going to help your case just for your forgiveness. I did what I did, I made a huge mistake, I apologized for it, but I'm **NOT** gonna kiss your ass! Grow the fuck up Fitzgerald because like it or not, **YOU. NEED. ME!**"

He was stunned. How could his parents betray him, going behind his back to hire her. They knew how he felt about her. But he knew she was right, she was the best option. Mellie was cut throat and precise; she got shit done and done right. If he wanted to walk away from this situation, he needed Mellie by his side.

"I'm sorry", he grumbled. He didn't know how much more he could take today. He was being accused of one the most disgusting crimes in the world and he had caused Olivia nothing but pain. It was his own fault; a moment of weakness got him in this predicament and could possibly cost him his relationship with Olivia.

"Apology accepted. Let's get down to business", she sat before him, placing her bag on the table as she pulled out her iPad and glasses, adjusting them on her face as she unlocked her tablet.

* * *

"Liv, what happened? We saw the news...", Quinn rushed to embrace her friend when Olivia opened the front door.

"Olivia, is that an engagement ring?", Abby asked when she Olivia's hand wrap around Quinn's back. Quinn quickly stepped back and they both surveyed her left hand.

"Oh my God! Olivia! That rock is HUGE!" Quinn's eyes widened as she scoped out the ring on her finger.

"How are you even able to lift your hand! There's a boulder on your finger!", Abby screamed out. "Liv! I can't believe you guys are getting married! Why didn't you tell us?!"

"Liv, what's wrong?", Quinn said, peeling her eyes away from the ring and looking at her friend's face. Her lips quivered and tears looked like they were just waiting to fall from her eyes.

"Olivia, what the fuck happened?", Abby's happiness for her friend quickly fading into anger at her appearance.

"I don't know", she burst into tears before her friends, the both of them reaching in to hug her, leading themselves over to the living room couch.

"I'll get the tissue. Quinn, you get the wine. Olivia, honey, you sit here for a few seconds. We're going to talk this out", Abby said, walking into the direction of Olivia's guest bathroom for a box of Kleenex.

* * *

"Amanda is claiming that you coerced her into sexual activity and because she didn't comply, you had her removed from Olivia's service. So, she's not necessarily claiming you assaulted her, more like you harrassed her, which technically does fall under the category of assault".

"That's bullshit! I didn't coerce her to do shit! I didn't even have her removed, Olivia wanted her gone! So she's saying I harrassed her? Well, can someone alert the media or the police station? These people think I'm some sort of sick pervert or something".

"Well, we have to dig deeper Fitz. She claims she has evidence. DNA evidence".

"DNA evidence? Seriously? How the hell?"

"Did you sleep with her?"

"Hell no, I didn't sleep with her. I'm not that kind of person Mellie, you should know that".

"I do. I did. You forget that I haven't 'known' you in a year. People change in a year Fitz.."

"People do a lot in a year, don't they?", he said, taking a jab at Mellie and Marci's year long affair. He quickly realized it was uncalled for, apologizing for his pettiness.

"I deserve that. You don't deserve this. If you didn't sleep with her, what did you do with her to have some sort of 'DNA evidence'?", she asked, making air quotes with her fingers.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_"Did he just kiss me? Did he really just kiss me? Shit! His lips are amazing; so soft, so sweet. God, he really kissed me."_

"Fitz?"

_"Oh my gosh! He's kissing me again! He's staring me right in my eyes. His eyes look so hungry. He wants this, he wants me!"_

She pushes and he slams his back into the car door. He winces at the impact and she crashes her lips onto his, wanting to ease the pain. She feels his hands run down to her waist and she trails her fingers down his chest. She reaches the waistband of his jeans, looking him in the eye and when he doesn't restrain her, she unbuckles his belt, allowing his jeans to fall to his ankles. She reaches the waistband of his boxers, again looking at him to make sure it's okay to continue. She sees him with his mouth wide open and tiny droplets of sweat begin to form on his forehead. She reaches in, taking his length in between his hands.

_"Shit, he's huge! And he's not even fully hard!"_ She strokes him slowly, digging deep down to find the courage to attempt to take all of him. _"Come on now Mandy, this is your shot. Be a big girl now. When you're done with him, he'll be saying 'Olivia who?'"_

* * *

"Did you...finish?"

He sighs, giving her his answer. "So, you didn't penetrate? Vaginally or..."

"Hell no!", he says before she can even attempt to complete the sentence. "We didn't have sex. It was just an oral transaction, her the giver and me the receiver".

* * *

She took every inch of him, bobbing her head up and down at a fast pace. Amanda had a mission and she was not going to stop until it was complete. _"What the fuck is taking him so long? It never takes this long!"_, she starts humming, hoping the vibrations from her throat will help speed up the process. She hears him begin to groan, moving his hips to stroke himself in and out of her throat.

"Oh fuck!", he moans out, holding her head still as he pumps faster and harder. She can barely breath and the grip he has on her hair makes it nearly impossible for her to free herself.

_"This shit is gonna hurt in the morning, but it's all worth it"._ He groans again, this time his body begins to tremble and she can feel him releasing himself down her throat. _"That's right, I bet his sweet Olivia was never this good"_. She was in the middle of applauding herself when he opened his mouth to scream and the most shocking word came out.

"OLIVIIAAAA!"

_"Oh no the fuck he didn't!"_

* * *

"You...you called out Olivia's name?", she asked him, trying to fight back the laughter. "Some chick gave you head and you screamed out your girlfriend's name?!"

"Mellie, seriously?"

"Fitz, if I was her...hell, I probably would have just offed you right in the parking garage. This Olivia has got to be something special..."

"She is...or she was..."

* * *

**AN: Okay, so I know that the last few chapter smade you all mad, but I had to take page out of Shonda's book lol. Olitz is always the endgame guys! This one was a shorty, simple because I know you guys were dying for an update and with all the flashbacks going back and forth, I didn't want to confuse you all. **

**1989: I was literally in tears with you saying you hope David wasn't the lawyer. I swear, Rosen can't catch a break smh. **

**alexindigo: I swear, "we were all rooting for you" was in my mind the whole time i wrote the chapter lmao! Yes, Fitzy initiated it, but we'll soon see why. I really did want Liv to throw her ring back in his face but I wanted it to stew a little bit before she made up her mind. Plus, the proposal was basically still a secret AND what was he going to do with that rock (in case they wanted to lock him up in a cell). I couldn't let "The Precious" be left in the hands of anyone in the police station lol. **

**scandalfanfic: agreed, i do not condone cheating, but i do believe that someone might have a moment of weakness. Now, if that one moment turns into multiple, then thats a problem! **

**beckypo: its CRAZY! ive been predicting since episode that fitz killed her mom! i was screaming when my prediction came out to be true. i cant wait to see how it plays out. we all know theyre gonna be together in the end anyways. im hoping fitz finally find out that rowan is her had and someone this situation actually brings them closer. maybe rowan made a mistake, not realizing she was on the plane? maybe he intended to kill her but didnt tell fitz it was her and then later regretted it. maybe she was in b613 too and disobeyed an order and he had to kill her and then was upset later. who knows, well see this week! **

**cleo: men are stupid! they never listen until its too late! lol. **

**Thank you all for your comments, reviews, suggestions. Just wanted to let you guys know that I have an idea for another story that I really really like and I've started writing! Hopefully, I post that up sometime this week!**


	17. Questions

**AN: It's crazy that I have to say this, but this is not real life people, this is FICTION. Olivia and Fitz are not real people and I do not have control over their lives! THEY'RE FAKE! lol. I don't understand why people would get all crazy upset over a story! Yall are sick! I've blocked people peacefully before, but some of yall are seriously getting out of hand. I am not and do not force you guys to read my stories. If you do not like what you are reading, please, exit out of the page. The genre is Romance AND Drama, which means there will be BOTH! No need for the negativity. I do not get paid to do this! I just like to share what creativity I have with the world! HMPH**

**Now, back to business. Yes, it was only an oral exchange between Fitz and Amanda. No intimacy, no nothing. Just a release, a stress reliever if you will. I know, it's definitely hard to see Olivia and Fitz being endgame, but bear with me! I'd never steer you guys wrong lol. And just to clear up some confusion, the flashbacks are continuations of one event. When Fitz spoke to Olivia, he told her the whole story at once. I'm just letting you know what happened during that one event at different times while the story progresses. I hope that makes sense. Anywho, my new story "Oliver & Company" was posted earlier today, under the M rating (you might have to adjust your filters). Again, thanks to you all for your reviews, comments, and suggestions (especially all the nice AND respectful ones). Enjoy (:**

* * *

"Liv, don't cry hun, it's all going to to be okay", Quinn tried consoling her friend.

"Like hell! He let some crazy psycho go down on him! WHILE she was in a coma! It's not going to be okay Olivia, he doesn't deserve you".

"Abby, come on now. They've been through so much. They've done so much together. He built her a house, they're engaged for God's sake! She'd be a fool to not think things through fully before making such a huge decision".

"She'd be a fool to stay! Olivia, you take that big ass ring, cash it in, and you take that money and go buy you some shit and get you a new man. You didn't take Braxton's shit and you surely won't take Fitz's!"

"This is different from Braxton, you know that Abby!"

"Oh really Quinn, how exactly was it different? Because Fitz didn't sleep with her?"

"No", Olivia said quietly, the both of them turning to look at her.

"It's nothing like Braxton. I was getting sick of him. I was looking for a reason for him to mess up. I was starting to hate him. I felt like I was chained to him. This is different. I love Fitz. I wanna be with Fitz. I fall deeper and deeper in love with him everyday. I never expected something like this from him."

"Oh Liv...", Abby reached out for her hand, "I know you love him, but if he loves you like he claims he does, he wouldn't have done this. And even if he did do it, he wouldn't have hidden it from you.."

"Olivia, just think this through. Please, do it for yourself. See what else he has to say. Did he give you a reason?"

"No, I didn't let him. I wouldn't let him. I wanted to kill him in that room. I had to leave while I had the chance".

"Well, maybe you should just try and hear him out.."

"Maybe, but no reason would still be good enough. No reason would ever make it okay Liv", Abby clearly standing her ground on Olivia leaving Fitz.

"I don't know. I don't know what to do. I just...can we just focus on something else right now?"

"Sure Liv, this is all a lot to take in. Let's get your mind on something else..."

"Yeah, like the fact that I haven't been laid in forever!"

"Abby, I swear all you think about is dick", Olivia laughed out, happy to have her girls with her to help her get through the situation.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

He couldn't believe that he allowed that to happen last night. What the fuck was he thinking? He had Olivia, he had no interest in Amanda. She caught him in a moment of weakness and took advantage and he was no better for initiating to moment to begin with. He needed to talk to her and talk to her soon. And Olivia, what was he going to do about Olivia? Should he tell her whenever she woke up, if ever she woke up? He turned the corner and walked into Olivia's room and saw Amanda administering her daily tests.

"Hey, Amanda, just the person I wanted to talk to", he said as he walked closer to her, hoping to rid the awkwardness that had surely formed from last night.

"Hi Fitz. Just finishing up some tests here. You need something?", she turned to him, smiling from ear to ear. _"Maybe he wants to apologize for last night"_, she thought to herself.

"Yeah, I was hoping that we could... umm... talk for a minute? When you're done? If that's okay with you?"

"I don't see why not. I'll be done here in a few minutes and then we can meet in one of the break rooms so we could talk?", she asked him, putting heavy emphasis on the word talk. _"That's right Mandy, he's coming back for more. He couldn't resist"_

"Sure, that's fine. I'll just grab some coffee from the cafe downstairs and I'll meet you there", he said to her before walking out of the room.

* * *

"So, that's who was with you in the videos all over the internet? That's Olivia? Your girlfriend?"

"Fiancee"

"Fiancee? Since when?"

"Since last night".

"Shit, what a way to propose.."

"Mel..."

"Kidding, sorry. But Fitz, she's beautiful."

"Eyes off, we know what happened the last time", he joked with her, the both of them laughing. He had to admit to himself, even though Mellie had betrayed him, he missed her. It had been nearly a year and he had long forgiven her for what she had done. He was kind of grateful his parents contacted her. Maybe he could warm up to the idea of them possibly becoming friends again.

"All jokes aside Fitz, she's very pretty. If that's what she looks like after just waking up to find out her fiance was getting arrested, I couldn't imagine what she would look like when she put in an effort. You did good."

"Thanks Mel. But seriously, I don't know if she'll ever forgive me. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if she had burned my house down or some crazy shit."

"Well Fitz, I'm sorry to say that I'm not here to fix your relationship. I'm here to clear your name and we gotta work fast if you wanna make a clean getaway."

"So, what's my next move?"

"I say we get this questioning done so we can get you out of here tonight. Sounds good to you?"

"Sounds great to me"

* * *

"Hi Fitz!", she exclaimed, walking into the break room, finding him sitting at the table sipping his coffee. She turned to close the door behind her, twisting the lock.

"Hey", he placed his cup on the table, standing up as she walked towards him. "I really just wanted to-", before he could finish his sentence, he was cut off by her hungrily placing her lips onto his. He was stunned, moving his hands to her waist to push her away.

"Amanda, what are you doing?"

"I thought... I was just... I thought you wanted to finish last night...", she looked at him, confused as to why he was stopping her.

"Amanda, last night was a mistake..."

"What?"

"I... I had a bad day. I was missing Liv. It's really hard just sitting there not knowing the fate of the woman you love. I just... it was a moment of weakness. It was a huge mistake. I'm sorry for putting you in that position and if I lead you on, I really didn't mean to. I crossed the line; it was very unprofessional of me to go to that level with you. I should have stopped myself, I should have stopped you. I apologize for that. I apologize to you. And please, please don't have any hard feelings. I really would like for Liv to still be under your care. You're an exceptional nurse and you've helped us both a lot. I hope I didn't make it awkward for us".

_"How dare he? I gave him the best that I had. I got on my knees for him! I practically punctured my throat and the little bastard claims that it was just a mistake?"_

"Amanda, please?"

_"But he's so cute. This is all that little bitch Olivia's fault. To have him sitting here, waiting for her. She has him so controlled he can't even leave her when she's practically dead to the world."_

"I... I understand Fitz. It's okay, you don't have to apologize at all. I understand how you're feeling. No hard feelings at all. And of course, I wouldn't leave Olivia's side for anything."

_"Play your cards right Mandy, maybe the bitch will never wake up and he'll come crawling back"_

"Great!", he sighed loudly, his shoulders dropping after the weight had been lifted. He smiled at her, thankful that she understood that there was and never would be a connection between them. He made a mistake and she understood.

* * *

"Fitzgerald Grant, will you please explain your relationship with Amanda Tanner", asked one of the two officers sitting at the table across from Fitz and Mellie.

"Well, there isn't a relationship. We're not friends or anything, I guess you could just say we are acquaintances".

"And how exactly did you two become acquaintances?"

"Umm... A few months ago, on Labor Day actually, my fiancee Olivia and I had gotten into a car crash. A drunk driver ran the red light. I was driving and the other car was coming from the other direction. The other driver died. Olivia got most of the impact, we were both hospitalized and I was released the next day. Olivia was in a coma for four months. Amanda was my nurse when I was admitted into the hospital and because my parents appreciated all of her work, they had asked for her to be a nurse for Olivia".

"So, basically she was you and your girlfriend, excuse me, I meant fiancee's nurse at the hospital, at the time of and after your car accident?"

"Yes sir".

"I assume you are well aware of Ms. Tanner's claims that you tried to engage in sexual activity with her and when she didn't comply, you had her removed from Olivia's case. Is this true?"

"No sir"

"The hospital records show that Amanda was removed from Olivia's case, three days prior to her leaving the hospital. Can you explain why sir?"

"That day Amanda had taken Liv to get some testing done. She came back into the room, very upset, saying she wanted her gone. I asked her why, and she explained to me that her saying she wanted Amanda gone was reason enough. Apparently Amanda had heard some of the conversation and she told us that she would leave and she apologized to Liv, saying she didn't know what made Olivia so uncomfortable".

"So, it was Olivia that had requested for Amanda to be removed from her service?"

"Yes sir".

"So you're saying you didn't try to force her into relations?"

"No sir, I did not try to force her into relations".

"Well, she claims that not only did have relations before, but when she tried to end them, you got upset with her. Can you explain why you might think she would say such things if you did not do the things she claims you have done".

"One night. It was a really bad day. I just finished visiting Olivia and I was walking to my car in the garage. Amanda startled me and I accidentally spilled the cup of coffee she was carrying. I offered to help her get cleaned up and I walked her to her car. We were surprisingly parked next to each other. In a moment of weakness, I kissed her. Things got carried away and she performed oral sex on me. The next day, I spoke with her and told her it was all a mistake and she said she understood. That was it."

"So, she gave you oral sex. I'm assuming you finished. Might I ask where sir?"

"Ummm", he stuttered, feeling a bit of embarrassment of having such a personal conversation that was being recorded in front of a room full of strangers. "She... she swallowed sir".

"Oh, she swallowed?"

"Yes sir"

"And you're sure that was it? No fondling, foreplay, vaginal or anal sexual exchanges. Did you return the oral in her favor?"

"No sir. There was no foreplay. No fondling. I did not have sex with her. I did not perform oral on her. Sir, I sit here this day and I could not even tell you if Amanda is a man or woman. After the oral, she got up and wiped her mouth and we parted ways".

"She wiped her mouth?"

"Yes sir"

"With what? Her hands?"

He thought back to that moment, trying to remember what it was that she used to wipe her mouth with. "She used the shirt. The shirt I spilled the coffee on".

"That'll be all for questioning sir. I suggest you make yourself comfortable, tonight is going to be a long night", the other officer said to him, the both of them gathering their things before leaving the room.

"You said she used the shirt?", Mellie asked him, after the officers had left the room.

"Yeah, why is everyone so fascinated with the shirt?

"The same shirt that you helped her take off?"

"Yes, the same shirt. It was on the floor and she picked it up and wiped her mouth and I buckled my jeans and she got up and got into her car and I did the same"

"Well, this just got a whole lot more interesting. If it's the same shirt you helped her take off, then that means the shirt has both your fingerprints and your semen on it Fitz. That's her DNA evidence that she claims to have."

"Shit!", he said, when it all finally dawned on him. "She had this planned out all along! Didn't she?", he asked, the worry spreading on his face.

"It seems like it Fitz, and since she has evidence on you, then you need to get evidence on her."

"Well, where in the world am I supposed to get evidence from Mellie? I only interacted with her while we were in the hospital"

"Except when you were both in the parking garage. And you know what parking garages have, don't you?"

"Video cameras", the both of them saying at the same time.


	18. HELP HELP HELP!

Hi guys! Sorry, this isn't a new chapter :/ But, I have a research paper I'm working on and I have to conduct a survey. Just wanted to know if it was possible that maybe any one of you would be interested in filling out the survey. It literally takes no more than 5 minutes. It's based for those that are current or former college students (basically, anyone who has ever attended some form of college, whether they completed it or not). There is absolutely no way possible for me to identify who you are (in case you're worried about your personal information being exposed). I would really appreciate it if I could get you guys' help! The link to the survey is:

** surveygizmo(dot com)/s3/1441582/Influences-of-College-Major-Choice **

**Please note that FF doesnt allow us to post links, due to spam, so you would have to fix the first part (surveygizmo) of the link.**

Thanks in advance to those of you who do end up filling it out! I'm taking a little break from this story, just to make familiarize myself with enough information to make sure everything is accurate. I will be updating again soon! In the meantime, you can all read "Oliver & Company" if you already haven't! (:


	19. For Worse

**AN: The newest installment. I'm sorry I took so long, but I had a super busy week. And for some odd reason, this story is getting harder and harder to get through. This must be what Shonda feels like? lol. Speaking of which, Thursday's episode was crazy. I can't even speak too much on the rape scene but I can say that it was very unexpected and I felt like it was put there for us to feel sorry for Mellie, but honestly, it made me dislike her even more smh. And Quinn in B613? Lord, every time I see Quinn, I just wanna pick her up and shake her. How crazy was it that Sally's husband's gay? I wonder if she knows? I feel like Cyrus and Mellie are going to try and pimp James out to him. James, poor James. Cyrus does NOT deserve him. Cyrus and Mellie truly deserve each other lol. And how about Olivia's mom being alive? I mean I knew that was coming! But anyways, I want to thank you all who filled out my survey and I would also like to thank you all for your words of encouragement pertaining to my rant. Hope you all enjoy the chapter...**

* * *

_**"...Now back to Jenn with new updates on the Fitzgerald Grant and Amanda Tanner case…"**_

_**"…Grant pled not guilty at his arraignment this morning…"**_

_**"…Apparently Grant has pled not guilty, while there is supposed DNA evidence floating around that goes against of his claim of not assaulting Amanda Tanner…"**_

_**"…Grant is being charged with sexual harassment, instead of sexual assault. Tanner claims that Grant wanted relations and when she disagreed, he had her removed from his girlfriend's case."**_

_**"…Olivia Pope, aka the woman in the arrest video with Grant…"**_

_**"…she was removed from Grant's girlfriend's, Olivia Pope, case due to her not wanting to engage in sexual relations with him."**_

_**"…Grant's new fiancee, a Ms. Olivia Pope, was placed in a four month coma after a car accident on Labor Day of last year. Grant was driving the car when they were hit by a drunk driver, who perished at the scene."**_

_**"…Amanda was both Grant and Pope's nurse after a car accident on the past Labor Day."**_

_**"…I wonder how Pope feels finding out that her fiancee was sleeping with her nurse while she was in a coma."**_

_**"…Ms. Pope was taken in for questioning by the Miami-Dade Police Department this morning."**_

_**"…Celebrity kids. Richard, you know it's just another case of 'acting up and having Mommy and Daddy bail you out'…"**_

_**"…there was no bail set for Grant…"**_

Olivia sat with her legs crossed and her arms folded across her chest. Her eyes teared up as her jaw stretched to release what was probably the millionth yawn she had while waiting in her seat. She was beckoned by the police station to come in for further questioning and she had been waiting for an hour and a half in the room. She fumed inside her head; not only did she have to come back to this place again, but her identity had finally been revealed and the rumors were only getting nastier. She sighed with an attitude as she watched the dim light hanging from the ceiling flicker, waiting for someone to come in and get this over with.

* * *

**_A Few Hours Earlier_**

She was woken up earlier this morning by loud banging on her front door, only to find that her house had been swarmed by news reporters. She could barely get any sleep the night before and she was truly pissed off that when she could finally fall asleep, her slumber was interrupted. She walked to the front door and opened it to see a sea of people with cameras and microphones pointed in her direction. She stood confused and pretty sure she was still asleep until she was able to hear what the people were screaming at her.

_**"Ms. Pope, did you know about the Grant and Tanner affair?"**_

_**"How do you feel about your fiancee having relations while you were in a coma?"**_

_**"Is it true that your fiancee sexually assaulted this woman?"**_

_**"Tanner is saying you knew about the assault. How could you knowingly agree to marry a rapist?"**_

Her jaws dropped and her eyes widened. She couldn't move. Her body was completely taken over by the accusations that were even more shocking than the previous ones. She was brought back to reality when two men in suits snatched her up, dragging her into the back of limo before the doors were slammed and the vehicle drove away.

"Olivia.."

"Who the hell are you?", she asked, staring at this woman sitting across from her.

"I'm Mellie. It's nice to meet you".

* * *

**_Present_**

"No bail?! Seriously?! No fucking bail? Mellie, what the fuck is going on?"

"Fitz, I know you're frustrated. They're using your parents' status against you. They're trying to show you as the spoiled rich kid trying to get away with harassing women."

"Are you kidding me? I don't even claim the spotlight. This is ridiculous! I don't believe this shit!"

"I know you're upset Fitz. Trust me, I'm upset for you. But you've gotta relax. We're gonna get to the bottom of this."

"Relax?! I'm being painted as a sicko! I'm being arrested for something I didn't even do! And even when you prove that I'm innocent, my image is completely tarnished. My parents, my freaking parents' names are being dragged through the mud. And Olivia, my Livvie...", he dropped his face into his palms, shaking his head while the thoughts of his Olivia racked his brain.

"Speaking of Olivia...", his head shot up instantly.

"What?! Is something wrong? Is she okay?"

"Fitz, didn't I just tell you to relax? She's fine. She's here. I went for her this morning"

"You went to get Olivia this morning?! Why the hell is she here Mellie?"

"Fitz, this is getting pretty ugly, very fast. Oliva's name has been leaked. This has totally caused a new turn to be taken in the investigation. People are saying she knew and didn't say anything. Her name is being tarnished too."

"What are you saying to me right now Mellie?"

"I'm saying, Olivia needs a lawyer. And by request of your parents..."

"You're her lawyer too?

"Fitz..."

"Mellie, are you representing Olivia?"

* * *

**_In The Limo_**

_"Mellie?"_ She thought in her head as their eyes locked. _"Mellie!"_, her eyes widened when she came to the sudden the conclusion that this wasn't just any Mellie, this was Fitz's Mellie. Fitz's old best friend turned back stabber Mellie. Why was she here and what did she want with Olivia?

"Olivia, I know you're a bit shaken up and course you're a hell of a lot confused. But I promise you this, you have nothing to fear."

"What do you want from me?", Olivia asked, her face hardened and her voice stern.

"Olivia, I'm a lawyer. I'm representing Fitz in this case and his parents thought it would be wise that I represented you too, unless you have your own representation".

"Representation? For what? I haven't done anything."

"I believe you Olivia, I do. But the people may not. The people are already talking and the people are starting to draw some conclusions that you are involved in this situation."

"What?!"

"They're just rumors but we both went through high school and I know you're just as aware as I am of what exactly a rumor can turn into."

_"Are you fucking kidding me? They think I'm involved? What the hell has Fitz gotten me into?"_

"By the look upon your face, I'm assuming you'd agree that you need representation. Now, we're taking you into the police station for questioning. They just want to make sure the your story matches Fitz and that we are able to clear the air, especially where you're concerned. Do you understand Olivia?"

She nodded in response.

"So, will you be providing your own representation?"

She shook her head no.

"Good. Well Olivia Pope, you are officially a client. I'm sorry we had to drag you out of your bed this morning, and I might add your home looks lovely. If you look down to your right by your foot, there's bag. Inside is a suit, some heels, some hygiene and hair products, and a packed breakfast. The car will be stopping shortly and I will be getting out to attend Fitz's arraignment hearing. I will have Kelvin here escort you back to my office. I want you to shower, clean up, get dressed, and fill that stomach. We are in for a long day".

Before Olivia got the chance to respond, the limo came to a complete stop. The door was opened and a hand extended in Mellie's direction, aiding her out of the vehicle and shielding her from the outbursts and camera flashes from the crowd. The door slammed shut and Olivia was joined by silence as the limo pulled off into the direction of Mellie's office.


End file.
